Two Sides of the Same Desk
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: For three long years, Arthur's office has been empty, him only working in there as Avalon High School's History teacher. One morning, that is all about to change, when a new face arrives.
1. Prologue

Holding down a job, in Merlin Emrys' terms, was a like ring a ring o' roses, or a merry-go-round if you prefer. He'd apply for a job, and then be interviewed, but there's always something missing from him, which singles one out from the rest of the applications, and then ends back up at the starting line.

Taking a bus ride to the local job centre, Merlin is trying to find some form of teaching job that will associate and bring in some money whilst he finishes his Master's degree. Searching the job database, he finds a job for a part-time teaching slot at Avalon High, which is about 20 minutes from the centre, and about 30 from Merlin's flat.

Gaining some inspiration from his professor, Merlin applies for the job, adding the application form with his CV.

Two weeks later, Merlin received a call from issuing an interview, to attend in late August, just before the new term begins, after the summer holidays. Following the interview of endless questions and ideas, Merlin went home with sorrow, already predicting the outcomes.

What he didn't expect was a week later for a phone call to come to say that he's got the job, and that his schedule and the term dates will be sent through. This would mean that Merlin would have to go shopping for some new suits. Another thing that he didn't know was how his new colleague would react to a new member of the team, and how their relationship would turn out.


	2. It's Dishwater!

"Ah! Boil you damn kettle!"

"Merlin! The kettle will boil once it's ready. Never underestimate the kettle!"

"Damn you Gwen!"

Merlin's flat was quite large, and Merlin alone wasn't able to pay the bills, meaning he needed a flat share. Merlin's flat mates was Gwen, a young independent woman, who worked in a nursery and Freya, who was a manager of a fashion store. Their next-door neighbour Will was often considered a flat mate due to the amount of times he was over.

It was six in the morning, and Freya had already got the grill on to prepare the toast for everyone. Merlin was in charge of drinks, Will was to wash up and Gwen was to dry up. They had a rota, in the form of a chart, hanging on the fridge.

Merlin was munching on his toast, adding a lump of butter to soften the next piece when Gwen spoke from across the table.

"Need a lift Merlin?"

"Isn't the nursery the other side of town though?"

"Yes, but I pass the high school on my way, so why not?"

"Fine, let me finish my toast and tea though."

"Cool. Be ready in 15 minutes."

Gwen was the only one out of the four that could drive, inspite of that she was the oldest. Freya could easily catch the no.22 into town, and Will could catch the no.18 to work, where Merlin helped out on Saturdays.

Merlin grabbed his box of items as well as his rucksack and followed Gwen out of the door. Over the weekend, Freya and Gwen went with Merlin to find him some new suits and shirts with ties, and some decent but affordable shoes. Freya's motto was professional but fashionable, something that fitted to Merlin. So today would be complete black without tie, but professional enough for his job.

* * *

Arriving there, he already had held of his ID card, which opened the main doors. In reach attached to the house keys, containing his key to the office. Merlin already knew that he'd be sharing the office with the current history teacher, but who that person was still remained a question.

Dropping the box down, Merlin slid the key into place and unlocked the door. Inside contained two desks, both completely cluttered with files and papers. There was a coffee machine to the end of the room, and posters about historical artefacts and propaganda filled the walls. Wondering where to begin, there was someone else the other side of the door.

The key rattled a little as the other noticed the door was already open, and pushed their way through. Merlin's back was turned to the figure, and when this figure – through voice, male – began his scroll of commands, Merlin turned to the figure.

"Eh, excuse me junior, if you wish to see me then knock."

Merlin turned around to see a tall, young, blond man facing him, not in the happiest of moods. Then again, it was Monday.

"Ah, you must be the current history teacher."

"Look, I don't care if you're a new sixth former. No special treatment. It goes the same for you as well as the others. Please wait outside."

"Look my friend. If you shut up and stop being such an arse then I'd be able to explain."

"Do you realise I can have you expelled?"

"I'm serious."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. I'm the new history teacher, so colleague, not pupil."

The blond male stood still, completely speechless, eventually finding some words to add.

"You, are a teacher?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"You look bloody seventeen, never mind twenty-something."

"Twenty-two to be exact. So, I've introduced myself, how about you?"

"Erm, well… I'm Arthur. I'm twenty-five next month, and I've worked here for three years."

"Right. So who's the other dude who works here then?"

"Sorry?"

Merlin eyed the desks, pointing his forefinger to both desks, the surfaces completely buried with papers and files. "Well, there's two desks, both are cluttered."

Arthur realised the mess from last summer and began to shuffle about. "Oh, I didn't realise we were having an extra member on board, so I was using both, but the desk by the window remains mine."

"Fine."

* * *

Arthur, from his body language, tensed about having a new member. For three years, this office had been his sanctuary, and now sharing with someone, he felt uncomfortable about having another member around him.

Arthur never had a class until 11am, and Merlin's first class was at 10am. Even though it was only seven, Merlin would start being his babbling self, as both started up their laptops and began working.

"So what is Avalon like?"

"Like every other high school. Mixed-gender, sixth-form, decent GCSE and A-Level results."

"What's your favourite period of history?"

"None of your business."

"It was just a question!"

"Will you shut up? Gods, you never stop talking. It's Monday morning for crying out loud! Ah, thankfully we have milk. Need a coffee."

Merlin eyed the coffee machine and gave a smug face. "You call that coffee?"

Arthur eyed Merlin with curiosity. "Yes, something that has caffeine in. Warm to the lips, soothes you."

"Meh, that's dishwater!"

Arthur huffed in his office chair and through his arms up. "You haven't even tried it!"

"I don't need to."

"Fine, whatever. I still need a drink though."

"How long is the lunch break?"

"An hour, why?"

"I know of this place where they sell half-decent coffee, okay, that was a lie. It's actually decent coffee. Maybe we could go there?"

"You've known me 10 minutes and you're already asking me out on a date?" Not that Arthur didn't mind though, there were some features of Merlin that were rather illuminating, such as his cheekbones, eyes, fashion sense… he could go on.

"Not a date you goon! A… work outing."

"Practically a date then since there's two of us."

"Well, bring more if you want."

Arthur halted Merlin, who was finding comfort in the other office chair. "No! No, the two of us is fine."

Arthur's hesitancy brought a smile to Merlin's lips. "Good."

"Can you excuse me a moment? I just need a talk with the headmaster."

"Of course. I'll just unpack the rest of my items on the desk."

"Just shove the rest of my stuff on my desk. I'll sort it out when I get back."

* * *

Arthur closed the door behind him and went straight for his father, who was the headmaster. Knocking on the door, came the simple word of enter. "Ah, Arthur. Nice to see that you're in earlier than usual."

"Why is my office now for two?"

"Oh, you've met Merlin then? Nice lad he is. Smart as well."

"Nice, he won't shut up! He's already giving me a headache and I've known him 15 minutes. He doesn't even look like a teacher!"

"What do you mean?"

"He looks 17. I mistook him for a sixth-former this morning, until he told me he was staff and showed me his ID. When were you going to tell me I had a colleague in my department?"

"I told you last summer, and I emailed you."

"Dad, you know I hardly ever read the emails through the school email."

"Well, maybe you should start." Uther let out a long sigh and then continued. "Give him a month and see what you think of him. If he's a pain, then we'll find another office for him."

"Eugh! Fine."

* * *

Arthur surrendered and returned back to the office. Merlin was an arse, but a stunning arse. Entering again, Arthur ignored Merlin's presence and began to clear the clutter, as Merlin finished filling his desk with pens, his glasses case, laptop, as well as a photo frame with a young couple on the image, enjoying a summer holiday.

Starting up the laptop, Merlin would click on Firefox to reach the school website, but couldn't receive a signal. No network. Pity.

"Arthur? What's the password to log in to the staff network?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Nope!"

"Stupid father! It's Lionheart, no spaces."

"Cheers! Wait… father?" Merlin swung himself to face Arthur, who had his arse on show, tight black trousers hugging it. A pretty arse, Merlin would notice.

Arthur continued sorting out papers without turning. "Yes, father. We have the same surname."

"Oh sorry, thought it was just a coincidence that it was the same. Actually, I'm lying. I didn't know your last name at all."

"You know now. When's your first class?"

"After morning break, why?"

"Because you're annoying and I might actually get some work done."

"Clot pole!"

* * *

At a quarter-to-ten, Merlin grabbed his essentials and left the office with Arthur still left in there. Arthur eased himself into his chair again, producing a cup of dishwater coffee and leaving it on the desk to cool. Bored with himself and needing to relax before Merlin soon arrived back, Arthur checked his Facebook.

Arthur scrolled down his timeline, checked his notifications and was about to close the tab, when Gwaine began to message him.

G: Haha! You've met Merlin then?

A: What?

G: Have you met Merlin?

A: Yes, he's an idiot. He doesn't even look twenty. Wait, how do you know?

G: He's written a status about you. I know it's you because he's your colleague.

A: Type it out.

_M: Oh bloody hell! First day of actually being in work and my colleague is a right prat! He doesn't even know I'm now employed here!_

_2 likes_

_7 comments_

A: Who's liked his status?

G: Some dude named Will, and your ex apparently

A: Sophia?

G: No, Gwen.

A: How does she know Merlin?

G: I'm not physic Arthur! Why don't you ask him?

A: What about comments?

G: - types out comments –

_ Gwen: He can't be that bad. I've known Arthur for years and he's an amazing guy once you get to know him_

_ Merlin: Damn you Gwen!_

_ Will: You're only saying that because he's gorgeous._

_ Merlin: And how would you know? You don't even swing that way. I should know that._

_ Will: You always find someone gorgeous when you whine about him or her_

_ Gwen: It's true Merlin_

_ Merlin: Damn you both!_

A: So, he finds me amazing?

G: Well, I don't know, but yeah okay, he always does that, so maybe. I think you should give him a go.

A: What are you saying Gwaine?

G: Well, if you like him… What isn't there to like? Anyway, if you find him attractive, then maybe you should get him whilst you can.

G: Do you like him? I mean, really like him?

A: I don't know

G: Yes then. Look Arthur, it's been two years since Gwen ditched you for Lance

A: Don't remind me, I'm not fully over that.

G: And you haven't had anyone else since. If you like him then go for it.

A: How do I even know if he has a girlfriend?

G: Well, you won't quite yet, but if he talks about someone that much, then ask him. He'll probably tell you at some point. Who knows, he might actually like you.

A: Anyway, got to go. Ciao!

G: Make him feel wanted. Show him some swag and who knows, maybe he'll polish your sword sometime soon.

A: Piss off Gwaine!

Oh bloody hell, Arthur thought. If this is what work is like in two hours of being there with Merlin, what is a month or even more going to be like?


	3. A Decent Cup

_Author's Note: Just to say thank you so far for the reviews, followers and favourites, you are all so kind. The snow is coming down like crazy, which I hope it stops at some point. It just means more writing at the moment, so some advantages there. I'm writing this, partially in the form of the banter that goes on at my uni, where I'm one half of a ship myself, even though nothing is actually going on. Thought I'd just mention that. So anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Merlin returned to the office after the period was over, and Arthur was collecting his items. How was Arthur meant to cope with this man that he'd only just met?

"You'll be ready within an hour won't you?"

"I'll be ready when I'm ready, Merlin."

"All right blondie! No need to start a fight."

"Idiot!"

"Prat!" Merlin called as Arthur left the office.

Merlin would begin his hour by preparing for his next class, which was later that afternoon. Battling with the year seven's is easy enough, but not year ten students. Afterward, Merlin would check his Facebook.

Logging on as he produced a bottle of water, he noticed two notifications, one message and a new friend request.

Notifications:

_1. Will Jones and two others commented on your status_

_2. Freya McKenzie has sent you a game request_

Messages:

_Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin: Ha! You love him really. _

Friend Requests:

_Arthur Pendragon - 4 Mutual Friends._

Damn you all! Merlin thought, as he accepted Arthur's request, and replied to Gwen's message with _Okay, so he's attractive, so what?_

* * *

Gwaine then messaged Merlin; wary of that Arthur would walk in and notice.

G: Hey wonder boy! How's the boyfriend?

M: How's the… What boyfriend?

G: Arthur you goon!

M: Oh, he's teaching at the moment.

G: He's got the hot's for you, Merlin.

M: You're lying.

G: I'm not. He wants you Merlin, and I think you should let him have you.

M: What are you, cupid?

G: Yes. I give it three weeks and you'll snog each other.

M: Eugh!

G: Oh, you'd love it really. You'll probably be dreaming of him undoing you tonight Merlin.

M: Piss off Gwaine!

Merlin continued getting ready, checking his wallet to make sure that he's got enough money for lunch, and then got his stuff together. Hearing the bell, Merlin began to get nervous, he'd only known the dude for five hours, what the heck was the matter with him?

* * *

Arthur returned to the office and placed his items on the desk, and took one look at Merlin, smirking.

"You're eager aren't you?"

"Hey just think, proper coffee."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"I don't know, maybe? Maybe not."

"Hmm, proper coffee then?"

Merlin locked the office door, both of them heading towards the reception. Heading out onto the streets, Arthur would follow Merlin.

"So, where is this place then? We've only got an hour."

"Why, when's your next class?"

"2pm, why?"

"An hour, 30 minutes then."

"Mine's at 2 as well."

"Oh."

Merlin showed Arthur down the road towards the town centre of Avalon, where many shops were. In the square, there were supermarkets, and bakeries, with some fashion stores, and a coffee shop. With the bell rattling, Merlin and Arthur dined at a table near the front window, Will coming up to them.

"Showing him around then Merlin?"

"Teaching him what a proper cup is."

"Let me guess, dishwater coffee at the school?"

"Got it in one!"

"So this is Pendragon prat then?"

"Oi! I'm not a prat! How do you know him Merlin?"

"My next door neighbour."

"Two usual's then Merlin."

"Yeah alright."

Will left the teachers alone, Arthur gazing upon Merlin, and Merlin trying not to blush, as they waited for their drinks. They would eat lunch back at the secondary school.

"So, Merlin. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well. You know I'm 22. I studied at Worcester for three years on a history degree, and then went straight into my PGCE, finishing that earlier in the year. I live in a flat with my two roommates Gwen and Freya."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. I know she was your ex, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Love life?"

"Bit personal aren't we?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, no one though. Enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm 25. I've been single for two years since Gwen ditched me for Lance. I studied for four years in Birmingham, and then I've teaching here since. I live in a house, not far from here."

"Birmingham? Which university? There are tons of universities there."

"University of Birmingham."

"Do you drive?"

"Yes."

"Lucky devil!"

"Can't you drive?"

Will answered Arthur as he brought their mugs over, chortling "He can't afford to!"

Merlin turned to Will, who gave a sarcastic wide grin. "Thanks for the moral support, Will."

"Just being helpful."

Allowing their drinks to cool down, Arthur was gazing into the clouds, when Merlin used his foot to nudge Arthur, his eyes wide, and a faint blush appearing.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, drink up. We still need to get back and have lunch."

"Wait no… What are we talking about?"

Arthur appreciated the warm coffee, actual coffee this time. "Okay Emrys, you win. Coffee at work is dishwater!"

"Yippee! Told you so. You owe me three quid."

"What? When was there a bet?"

"Hush hush my fair prince. I'm only joking."

"You sod!"

"Come on, let's go."

Merlin paid for both of their drinks, and Will calling them as they left the shop.

"Boys?"

"Yeah…" both said in unison.

"Stop the flirting, will you?"

"We're not flirting!"

* * *

After finishing that night, Merlin received a lift from Gwen back home. Entering the flat, Freya had some new outfits to try on Merlin, as Merlin was her mannequin. Gwen kicked off her shoes and put the TV on, as Freya was cooking dinner. Merlin made some drinks for everyone, again, decent coffee.

"You're boyfriend is so cute Merlin," Freya started as she handed over items for Merlin to try on.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But he's such a babe Merlin. You should invite him over. We'll go out to the pub or something, leave you pair alone, candlelit romantic evening."

"Don't be so sappy!"

"Aw, Gwen! Merlin's blushing! Merlin's in love."

"Am not!"

As Arthur arrived home, he cooked dinner and settled onto his bed, wondering what the next day would bring him. Falling asleep, his phone buzzed.

"_Hello?"_

"_Arthur! How was the sex?"_

"_Gwaine! Piss… off!"_

"_But how was it?"_

"_We're not shagging! Do you understand?"_

"_Nope, because you pair should be. He finds you attractive, you find him attractive. So hook up."_

"_I've known him a day."_

"_I'm afraid you've known each other longer than that."_

"_How exactly?"_

"_Member my 21__st__."_

"_Oh god!"_

"_And you and some bloke were shagging each other drunkenly in my bathroom? That was he."_

"_I shagged Merlin?"_

"_Yeah, and then you've tried to find him since? Well, there you have it."_

"_You're lying."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Damn you Gwaine!"_


	4. Domestics

Arthur wouldn't see Merlin until Friday morning, where Merlin arrived a little later than on Monday, due to getting the bus to the school. Noticing the light on inside, Merlin pushed open the door, and saw Arthur at his desk with a bottle of water instead of a coffee cup.

"Where have you been the last few days?"

"Why, did you miss me?"

"No!"

"Liar."

"You can't just take days off when you feel like it."

"Oh, hush up Arthur. I'm only a part-time teacher. I teach Monday's and Friday's."

"So what do you do for the other three days then?

"I go to university. I'm working on my Masters degree."

"So, you leave me here, all by myself, for three whole days?"

"Yes."

"Good. I might actually get some work done."

"Like hell."

* * *

Merlin had brought in some ready-made coffee from home, and began pouring a cup out whilst he was waiting for his laptop to start up.

"Hey Emrys, what you got there?"

"Coffee!" Merlin eyed the coffee machine. "Not drinking that excuse for a beverage."

"Give us a cup will you?"

Merlin smirked, teasing the blond. "I might let you have a sip."

"_Merlin!"_

"Fine, Get a mug then, some sugar and some milk."

Merlin would begin teaching from nine throughout the day, where as Arthur was more relaxed in his chair, only having two classes that day, both on the afternoon.

* * *

Merlin came in during the morning break and looked through his rucksack. "Dammit!"

Arthur peered over his laptop, curious, his own specs on. "What's wrong?"

"Forgot my sandwich box. I'll have to get something from the canteen. What's the special today?"

"Macaroni Cheese."

"Ah, that'll do."

Merlin shoved his spectacles back on, which were those geeky, black framed ones, rather stylish to be honest, and suited Merlin perfectly, which made Arthur the more oblivious as to having a secret desire for Merlin.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, a wide smile plastered on his face, ogling Merlin. "Nice glasses."

"You think?"

"Yeah, suit you well."

"So do yours."

"Thank you." Merlin then collected his gear and went to prepare for his next class, throwing back "catch you later" on the way out.

With Arthur having post-stick notes on his desk, Arthur noticed one of Merlin's books on the table with a bookmark in, something he reads pretty often then. Arthur wrote out a note in a red pen, and then stuck it in Merlin's book. If Arthur was somehow going to get Merlin in his bed, then this would be one way, making an effort. The note read:

_Them specs of yours make you intellectually sexy; mind you, you're sexy anyway. Maybe you could read me a love poem whilst I undress you like a recipe, one ingredient after the other. _

Arthur would then head downstairs, and grab some early lunch, one of the kitchen staff helping to bring the bowls up. Merlin arrived at noon to chuck his items on the desk. As he was about to grab his wallet, Merlin noticed the two bowls of macaroni cheese, and two bowls of cake and custard on Arthur's desk.

"Come on Merlin! Eat up!"

"What's all this?"

"Lunch. What else does it look like?"

"Arthur, you didn't have to."

"Yeah well, you bought me coffee on Monday, so I've bought you lunch today."

"You're so cute Arthur," Merlin sing-songed sarcastically.

"Shut up Merlin." Merlin would then drop his things onto his desk, and pull a chair over to join Arthur at his desk, both digging in to lunch, trying not to bump knees under the table.

Later that evening when Merlin opened his book before he was going to sleep, he noticed the post-stick note inside, reading the details. Wondering who got hold of his book, he kept the note in there, fingers tracing the handwriting. Merlin had an admirer.

* * *

The morning after, Merlin was due to work at the coffee shop, helping Will out, as times were much busier on Saturday than any other day. Following the rather splendid cup that Arthur had the privilege of enjoying last Monday, Arthur would pay another visit, as he had the groceries to fetch.

"What can I get you, blondie?"

Arthur turned in all directions; the voice being rather familiar to his ears, said voice snapped his fingers for Arthur to stop. "Arthur! Over at the counter love."

"Merlin? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I work here, well, on Saturday's anyway."

"I thought you were a teacher?"

"Hey! People love my coffee!"

"I can see that." Some people obviously love more than just Merlin's coffee though.

"Monday's cup then?"

"Yeah."

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a bit."

Arthur sat at the table they were at on Monday, and waited for his cup. Instead, a slice of coffee cake came with the cup, as Merlin handed it over, Merlin's green apron now discarded.

"Cake? I asked for coffee only! Get them glasses back on Merlin!"

"It's my cake you goon! Coffee is yours."

"Oh. Still, get them glasses back on."

"Why?"

Arthur might have let a little too much out, forgetting where he was and who with. "Because they suit you, and you look gorgeous in them." Arthur coughed and then added, using his usual mockery tone. "And clearly you can't read orders properly."

"Shut up, Arthur." Merlin blushed anyway over the compliments.

"Why aren't you working anyway?"

"Because I'm done for the day."

"Hmm, wanna come over?"

"Yeah alright. Gwen's out, Freya's at work, and she'll only get me to model for her otherwise."

"I've got to see that."

"Maybe you will some day."

"Good. Oh I need to get the groceries first though."

"Damn you Arthur!" Arthur grinned, and nudged Merlin's knee under the table, both unable to break contact, as the side of their knees remained plastered together.

Finishing off the cake, Merlin was about to clear the table, when Arthur asked for a pen and a napkin. Fetching one, Arthur scribbled a note, whilst Merlin cleaned up.

_You be the cookies. I'll be the cream. Why don't we bake tonight?_

Arthur then slipped the napkin into Merlin's jacket pocket. Returning back to the table, both waved to Will on the way out and took to the supermarket, Arthur producing a shopping list. Reaching the entrance, where all the trollies and baskets were, Merlin eyed both.

"Shopping basket or trolley?"

"Trolley. It's a week's worth today."

Merlin collected a trolley, and both went inside. The first item to collect was the TV Guide. "Is there any point in getting one of them? You were moaning yesterday that there was nothing on."

"My shopping, my choices."

Whizzing around to the clothes section, because Arthur liked to have a look at the sales for some odd reason, Merlin viewed the contents, some of the clothing he already recognised, as they were part of his own wardrobe. Arthur would pick up a pair of jeans and eye them, jeans clearly too small for himself.

"No point trying them on! They won't fit you."

"Are you trying to say that I'm fat?"

"Nope. Just telling the truth."

"What makes you think they are for me?"

"Well who else would they be for?" Arthur then went silent, and placed them back on the hanger.

Eventually, over much squabbling and debating, Merlin and Arthur were in the queue, and Merlin and his big mouth eyed the contents on the conveyer belt.

"This is going to cost a lot."

"Oh hush up Merlin. It's a week's worth."

An elderly woman was behind them, and uttered to herself, smirking. "Ah, young love." Both turned around, not scandalised, but both gasped and were bewildered.

Arthur would speak first. "I'm sorry?"

The woman replied, "Oh, don't worry. It's nice to see two young people so affectionate towards one another in public. You don't see your type do that very often. I support you pair for one."

Merlin added. "We're not a couple."

Again, the woman only giggled, the till worker joining in and saying. "Oh, don't worry lads. You don't need to be in denial about each other. We live in a free country. Keeping it quiet two decades ago, I can understand that. But it's the 21st Century, no need to panic if you have the urge to kiss one another right this instant."

Both were then gobsmacked. Paying for the items, they argued over how many bags each would carry and walked to Arthur's car, which was in the car park around the back of the supermarket.

Unlocking the car, Merlin eyed the vehicle. "You are so lucky!"

"Not really. It's only a second-hand."

"You have a car. I don't have a bike."

Both placed the bags into the boot of the car, and Arthur drove the both back to Arthur's house. Arthur's house was on the edge of Avalon, which was in a quiet road, mostly full of pensioners, and was a semi-detached.

Arthur never had a garage or driveway, so he had to park outside the house instead. "Any flat mates you should warn me on?"

"Live on my own."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Sometimes. When I have guests around though, it's not so bad."

* * *

Merlin carried the shopping in, and helped Arthur to put the groceries away. Arthur made two drinks, after Merlin recommended the tea and coffee that Merlin bought in with him to work, Arthur now having the freedom to a proper cup.

Looking at the receipt, waiting for the kettle to boil, Arthur scanned the list, and noticed the price of the beverages, his voice going high-pitched, and giving a death glare at Merlin, who was relaxing against the counter. "£2.25?"

"What's £2.25?"

"The bloody coffee! Merlin, you realise I have to pay the bills and keep a car on the road?"

"Yeah, and I have to pay the rent!"

"You have a flat share!"

"You earn twice the amount that I do! If you're worried so much, rent a room of yours out."

Arthur lowered his tone, speaking to himself and barely audible. "I wouldn't mind you."

Of course though, Merlin can trace the slightest of noises with those colossal ears of his, and turned to Arthur.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"What have I done now?"

"You… and me… living together?"

"Why not?"

"Arthur… we've known each other a week!"

"Sorry to say Merlin, we've known each other longer!"

"Come again?"

"Do you remember Gwaine's 21st Birthday?"

"Can't forget it. I actually got shagged that night. Sorry if I just let that out."

"No, it's okay. Do you remember who you shagged?"

"I was drunk, of course not. He did have blonde hair, quite toned, his voice was like melted chocolate."

"That was I!" Arthur blurted out, cutting the story short.

"Wait, we shagged each other?"

"I was surprised when Gwaine told me the other day."

"Gwaine's probably lying, you know that."

"Not really, no. I wouldn't properly find out unless we did each other."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've never had it so good. If I feel the same way as I did back then, I'd know it'd be you."

"This is probably one of the most awkward talks ever you know?"

"I know. Damn Gwaine!"

* * *

They never shagged each other that night. They never really did anything, instead just lazing about together watching rubbish TV. Arthur did drop Merlin home though, and both had exchanged phone numbers, and as he fished his phone out from his jacket pocket, noticing the amount of unread messages, he noticed the paper napkin in his pocket. Fishing this out as well, Merlin read the message. He recognised the handwriting, and checked the earlier message.

The handwriting matched, meaning that the admirer had been in contact with Merlin on more than one occasion. His admirer worked with Merlin.


	5. Fashion

_I swear my colleague asked me to move in with him yesterday. We've known each other a week; longer than that, according to Gwaine Roberts._

_5 likes_

_2 comments_

_Likes: Gwaine Roberts, Arthur Pendragon and 3 others like this_

_Comments:_

_Gwaine Roberts: That's because you and Arthur have known each other that long._

_Merlin Emrys: You lie, Gwaine! That's just one way to get us closer together and to hook up!_

_Gwaine Roberts: Yeah okay, I lied. But you pair look so cute together._

**Meanwhile…**

_Liking my colleague's glasses. Needs to keep them on more often._

_6 likes_

_9 comments_

_Likes: Freya McKenzie, Merlin Emrys and 4 others like this_

_Comments: _

_Gwen Chaplin: So you long for him then?_

_Arthur Pendragon: No, I'm just saying that his glasses suit him._

_Gwaine Roberts: You're lying, Arthur! You want him so bad._

_Merlin Emrys: Is this really appropriate to talk about on here? And do I really look that good?_

_Freya McKenzie: You look good in anything I model you in._

_Gwen Chaplin: You mean he looks good in anything. (Arthur's opinion)_

_Will Jones: You pair really need to stop the flirting – MerlinxArthur – _

_Gwaine Roberts: I've got it. We're gonna ship you guys. We're gonna call it Merthur!_

_Merlin Emrys: Story of my life, isn't it?_

This is how Sunday morning would go on, and throughout the whole of the afternoon as well. Merlin would avoid Facebook for the time being, before the messages came on his phone, and the likes of Gwen, Freya and Will banging on about their so-called 'relationship'. Merlin still had two classes to prepare, one class learning about late Medieval Britain, and another on Ancient Britain. So, to concentrate, Merlin grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his laptop, opened up Spotify, and continued to work, enjoying the bliss of music, other than those annoying adverts.

* * *

As for Monday, it was pouring down with rain. Whilst waiting for the no.23 to arrive to venture on to work, Arthur's car came past, where he beeped the horn and rolled down the passenger window, Merlin sitting on the bench in the shelter.

"Merlin. Want a lift?"

"Yeah alright."

"Jump in then. Don't want you catching a chill."

Merlin climbed into the passenger side of the car and buckled up, relaxing from the warmth of the car.

"Did you actually get any work done yesterday?"

"Yeah, in the end. What about you?"

"Shut off all my devices. I've probably got a million messages."

"Same."

They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the school. Merlin opened up the office, and immediately made two mugs of coffee for them both, bringing a flask big enough to last them throughout the day. Merlin placed the mug onto Arthur's desk as Arthur hung their coats up onto the pegs on the door.

"Cheers Merlin."

"No problem, and thank you for the lift."

"No worries."

Arthur sank into his office chair, moaning in discomfort. Merlin was sipping the beverage, as he noticed his friend in pain. "Problem?"

"My aching back."

"You're not the only one. Need a massage?"

Arthur suddenly went warm over the thought of Merlin's hands splaying all over his body, working the tension out of his muscles, and couldn't help but accept, shrugging his blazer jacket off as soon as the mug returned to his desk. "Yes."

"Sit forward then." Arthur shuffled forward, gasping under Merlin's touch the second Merlin's hands came into contact, soon leaning into the touches.

With Arthur in a sense of euphoria, Merlin bent down to whisper to Arthur in his ear, just to experiment to see how Arthur would react. "You liking it?"

"Yeah… Ah, Merlin, so good," Arthur moaned, and dragged out the yeah part, Merlin beaming, knowing that he could do all sorts to things to Arthur, someday.

Two would become embarrassed then, when a student barged into the office, demanding Arthur to re-mark his essay. The millisecond the door opened, Merlin broke off from Arthur, not quick enough for the student to notice.

Arthur roared. "Mordred, how many times must I tell you to knock first before entering?"

"What, so I can leave you pair in peace to do whatever it was you pair were doing?"

"I will not tolerate that attitude Mordred. Apologise to Mr Emrys this instant!"

"Sorry, sir."

Arthur shifted his gaze back from Merlin to Mordred. "You seem to have a query or problem?"

"Yes, why did you give me such a low grade on my assignment? I don't think it's even worth giving me a D. I demand it re-marked!"

"Providing that you give me a suitable reason as to why it should be marked then I will do."

"Oh no, I'd like Mr Emrys to mark it, not you."

Merlin turned to Mordred. "What was the topic?"

"It was based on Bastille Day."

"Sorry Mordred. I don't teach Revolutionary France."

"I will re-mark it Mordred, and if I find that I have made a mistake, then I will give you a different grade. If not, then your grade remains the same. Now go to form before you're late and I give you detention myself!"

"Yes sir."

Mordred left the essay on Arthur's desk, and shut the door behind him. Arthur sank back into the chair, more relaxed than he was, already missing the comfort of Merlin's hands. Merlin remained by Arthur's chair. "Who's he?"

"Mordred Garrett. He's been a pupil of mine since I started here three years ago. He's one of those 'pain in the arse' students. We've never really got on. He's a crafty bugger. Knowing me, he'll go and spread some bloody rumour about us now."

"Yeah well, no one really knows what's going on between us other than us pair."

"True." Arthur remembered Merlin also complaining about his back, and smirked at Merlin. "Didn't you say that your back was playing up?"

"I did."

"Well sit down then and I'll make it all better."

"You better lock the door first, and we better be quiet."

Arthur went to lock the door, so none could barge in, and returned to Merlin, ravishing in the idea of touching Merlin, as Merlin settled down into Arthur's chair, and Arthur's touch.

* * *

Later in the day, just after lunch, Merlin was swinging gently in his office chair, reading his novel. Them specs were back on, as Arthur scanned them. Arthur was meant to be devising a warm-up activity for the afternoon class, but was having problems, mainly through concentration.

"Merlin, do you have to wear them glasses?"

"Unless you want me to go blind whilst reading, then yes."

"Damn you!"

"Why? Something wrong with them? Something wrong or something you want to let out?"

"No, everything is fine."

Merlin whispered to himself, 'yeah right'. Merlin also happened to remember about the note and napkin, and questioned Arthur over them.

"Oh Arthur, did you happen to place a napkin in my jacket pocket the other day?"

"Nope," Arthur lied, pulling his most straight face he could manage.

"Okay. It's all right, I'm ruling out my list of possible admirers. When I've found him or her, I'm gonna take them out on a date."

Arthur swung in his chair so that Merlin couldn't see his epic fail face.

"Well, good luck then." Arthur muttered. He'd have to think of somewhere only Arthur and Merlin had access to next time.

"Thanks."

* * *

On Wednesday night, Arthur happened to get drunk. It was a night where he needed some entertainment, and so him and a few old university and work friends went out. Arthur never meant to get tipsy though, and so his actions were more uncontrollable than usual, even if he still meant or wanted them.

Merlin was at home watching TV with Freya, as Gwen was out with Lance. Merlin's phone buzzed, and so Merlin checked his message, spluttering over his coffee, Freya quirking an eyebrow at him, now with damp clothing.

"Merlin! Was that really necessary?"

"Oh my god! Read this." Merlin showed the text to Freya, who giggled herself. "See Merlin, what did we tell you? He wants you. The ship clearly sails itself. Go team Merthur! " The text said:

_Merlin! You and them bloody glasses drive me insane! Can't work or sleep! Come to me so I can take them off you, and then strip you of everything else. I want you Merlin, and I want you now._

"When were you going to tell me that he was doing you?"

"He's not! He's probably drunk!"

"Arthur doesn't drink." Gwen muttered as she came through the door.

"Are you serious?"

"I dated the guy for four years. I should know. Why, what's he said?"

Merlin and Freya fought for the phone, Freya winning and showing Gwen. "Hahaha! Merlin, get over to Arthur's now and show him a good time."

"Gwen!"

"You know you want to."

By now, Merlin couldn't deny it, even if he had his secret admirer. "Damn you Gwen."

"How was your night out?" Freya asked.

"Good actually. Lance and I did…"

Before Gwen could continue though, Merlin was out of the front room and into his bedroom. "Not listening to heterosexual talk!"

* * *

The second Saturday, Arthur paid a usual visit to the coffee shop, only to be met by Will.

"What's up, Pen?" Will asked, as Arthur was next in line, hoping to be greeted by Merlin.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Oh, he's on a break at the moment. He's down at Freya's fashion shop just across the square. It's literally…" Before Will could finish, Arthur was out of the door, and across the square.

Entering the shop, he noticed Merlin in front of a mirror, Freya and Gwen adding clothing on him like a doll.

"No, this scarf doesn't seem right. Doesn't suit you Merlin," Gwen began.

"My fashion tastes are brilliant, thank you very much!" Merlin retorted.

"Anything on Merlin looks good," Arthur came closer, but not in mirrors view.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin then realised what he had just said, and turned to find Arthur behind him, eyeing his current attire.

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing here?"

"A man is allowed to shop isn't he?"

"Yes, but don't scare me like that." Gwen and Freya both giggled.

Arthur would continue searching for items, picking up a pair of jeans, a shirt and a scarf. As Freya was ringing up the items for him, Merlin was having problems to get out of a pair of extremely skinny jeans, and was muffling in the back. "Freya, you pain! I can't get out of them."

"Well, I'm not going to help."

Arthur smirked, and Freya asked politely. "Go and help him out, please Arthur."

"Oh, what colleagues do, eh?" Arthur dropped his things in the break room, and went to where Merlin was changing in the small closest room, knocking on the door. "Merls? Need some help?"

"No!" More muffling and tugging came. "Yes… gods, these things are tight." Unlocking the door, Arthur slipped in, his eyes trying to focus on the little light available.

"Jesus Merlin! Where's the switch?"

"There isn't one."

"Ugh, come here then." Together, both would eventually get the jeans off, even if meant Arthur kneeling down in front of Merlin, and his fingertips at times brushing against Merlin's skin.

"If they were that tight, then why put them on?"

"It's _the look_, apparently."

"Next size up for you then."

"Thanks Arthur." Arthur opened the door a little to allow some light in, eyeing the jeans, clearly with a dissatisfied look.

"Hold on. This is what Freya calls fashion?"

"Yep."

"Give me a minute."

Arthur went back out and told Freya that Merlin was out of the jeans, and that Freya needed to install a light in the closest room.

"I'll try something else…"

"Oh no. My turn."

Arthur went around the shop and picked out a black jacket, the next size up of skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt. He added the scarf that he bought to the items, and went back to Merlin.

Merlin inside the closest room was shivering. "Took your time didn't you?"

"Needed to make sure that you look perfect."

"I look fine thank you!"

"I know you do. Try these on. I'll be outside."

Arthur waited for Merlin to dress himself, Merlin coming out of the back, and stepping in front of the mirror.

"No Merlin, you idiot!"

"What have I done now?"

"You got the scarf all wrong. Come here." Arthur rearranged Merlin's scarf, tying it into position, whilst Merlin shuddered over Arthur's fingers brushing his neck.

"There, that's better."

Leaving to change, Freya finally happy over an outfit, Arthur added a note in the Merlin's jacket pocket in the closest room, whilst Merlin was having problems to undress himself again. The note read:

_Dressing you was fun today, and damn you have a hot body! Them glasses and that outfit would start a new fashion craze. Too bad I can't dress you every morning and you give me dishwater, sorry, proper coffee._

Surely Merlin would now realise who his admirer was.


	6. Pretend Boyfriend

The next Monday was a day off for everyone for some miraculous reason. No one ever knew why there was a day off; even the staff had a day off. Arthur had been invited to a staff party; every member was invited, but because Merlin was rather new and only a part-time teacher, he never knew of the details.

Instead, Merlin took the day to help Will out in the coffee shop; today a rather calm day. It was around 10am when Arthur and a woman walked in to the shop. Arthur rarely spoke of his love life, and so Merlin instantly thought this might be a new squeeze for him.

"Seriously Arthur, you need a girlfriend and a date for tonight," the lady began as the pair walked over to the counter, Merlin adding a few cupcakes onto the display.

"I already have one," Arthur muttered, not actually mentioning whether this was a girlfriend or date.

"Congratulations blondie!" Merlin muttered without turning, focused on getting the cakes just right.

"Merls, don't you ever take a day off?"

The lady looked suspicious, her ebony eyebrows quirking up and down, her green eyes shooting from one to the other, taking in their facial expressions.

Merlin added the final cake to the display, closed the glass door to keep the cakes fresh and returned to standing position, in perfect eye contact with Arthur. "I'm not needed in work, so I thought I'd come here."

"Sorry, Morgana, this is Merlin, my colleague. Merlin, this is Morgana, my half-sister." Clearly not Arthur's romantic interest then.

"Oh, so this is the fashionista specs model who you loom over."

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed. Merlin found this rather entertaining.

All the while of laughing, Merlin returned back to his duties. "Can I get you pair anything?"

"Two cups of tea would be lovely. I've had that much coffee here and at work; I've abandoned our other friendly beverage. It's probably just as glam as the coffee, especially when you make it."

"I'm glad my talents are noticed. Take a seat guys."

Arthur and Morgana took their places, at Arthur's usual window seat. Merlin brought over the tea, and a slice of cake each for them.

"Merlin, what have I mentioned about you, specs and orders in particular?"

"Arthur, this is on the house from Will and I."

"I can't. No, I must pay."

"Oh hush Arthur. Consider it a present for having to put with me."

"As much as I love it, even if I haven't tasted it yet, but I know it's gonna taste scrumptious because you made it, I'd put up with you anyway. I don't need a present for that. All I need is you."

"Aww, young love!" Merlin and Arthur both shot daggers at Morgana, who just couldn't seem to help herself. Morgana then slipped out her phone and went to her Facebook app to key in a new status.

_Aww, young love. Bro and the colleague flirting in the coffee shop, sweet like sugar._

Morgana never stayed that long, but equally found Merlin a favourite. She enjoyed his quick wit and the banter she found hilarious. Morgana was on an early lunch break, and therefore needed to get back, where she worked as a dentist. She hugged Merlin as she departed the shop, before calling to Arthur.

"Don't let me hear you go unattended tonight."

"I won't."

* * *

Arthur was then about to leave the table to communicate with Merlin, who was back behind the counter, when another lady popped in the shop. Merlin recognised the woman, as she worked as the school receptionist. She noticed the blond of Arthur, and bustled into the shop, colliding into Arthur with a hug.

"Hi Arthur!"

"Vivian."

She then went to babble. Not quite how Merlin babbles, something that Arthur is actually entertained in. This was ultimately different. She never knew the meaning of no, regardless of the amount of times one told her, she would still drag on.

"Aww, Arthur, are you going to the do tonight? If so, then we can go together. Everyone says we look so cute together and that we should be together and we would be like the cutest couple there and everyone will go aww, look at them and…"

"Vivian, will you shut up?" Arthur and Merlin bellowed in unison. Both stood there thinking, 'bloody hell, does she ever hold her tongue?'

Arthur tried to make this as simple as possible, which would go to surprise Merlin as well as Vivian.

"Vivian, I am going to the do tonight."

"Goody!"

"But I've already found someone to go with."

"Oh, but I thought we…"

"I'm going with Merlin tonight."

Merlin was about to say something, but Arthur glanced at Merlin, giving him that pleading eye look as if to say 'just go with the plan, I'll explain later.' Merlin eyed him back and followed suit. Arthur walked over to the counter, and began to trace his fingertips across Merlin's neck, Merlin leaning in to stay connected with the plan.

"But Merlin is your colleague!"

"Can't one date a colleague?"

"Well, yes, but… but Merlin? Merlin is a guy!"

Arthur leaned in to the counter, and took Merlin's hand where it was resting, drawing small patterns across the palm. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"You like Merlin?"

"Of course I love Merlin. Didn't you know he was my boyfriend?" Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin, lips chapped but warm, hearts fluttering, and stomachs coiling over with bliss.

"I don't think anyone did."

Merlin would never leave Arthur's eye, so continued talking to Vivian in a completely bored state, too focused on the vessel in front of him. "Is that all you wish to see me about?"

"Yes."

Merlin offered his services after that, shooting a quick glance at Vivian, before returning his eye back to Arthur, leaning in close to keep the act alive. "Can I get you anything?"

"Clearly not." Vivian then turned and walked out of the door, leaving the pair alone.

Merlin grinned wickedly, knowing this would annoy Arthur in a pleasant way. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"Are you mental?" Merlin then giggled, and came from round the counter to throw his arms around Arthur, bodies pressed up together.

"I'm only joking!" Merlin pecked Arthur's cheek, even if Vivian had already left.

Arthur edged back a little to that he could properly talk to Merlin, hands lingering on to Merlin's hips. "I know. You haven't already got a date for tonight have you? Because if you have, then I'm screwed."

"What are you on about? And what do?"

"Teachers… They never told you did they? Them idiots." Merlin was still bewildered; Arthur continued. "Every September, for some dumb reason, we all have a day off, and on the night is the teachers do. I didn't have a date tonight, and I knew Vivian would have followed me everywhere otherwise. You don't mind being my pretend boyfriend do you?"

"Of course not, and no, I never knew anything about it. You've just gone and livened up my night."

"Good."

"But I have nothing suitable to wear."

"Fine. Hold on a minute."

Arthur pushed his way past the counter and went in the back. "Will! Merlin's having his break now; he'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Will shouted back with glee, "Yes! First date! The guys are gonna love hearing this! Go team Merthur!"

Because of the slight chill outside, Arthur grabbed Merlin's jacket to keep him warm. Giving Merlin time to put it on, he then took Merlin's hand in his, his feet carrying them towards the door.

"Arthur! Where are we going?"

"To get you ready for tonight."

* * *

Arthur took Merlin to Freya's, where she was hanging some clothes up near the entrance. A few other workers, who went by the names of Mithian and Elena, were dealing with customers as the pair walked in.

"Hello boys. You're clearly enjoying your day. Arthur, are you taking Merlin out on a date or something?"

"Sort of. There's this do tonight and Merlin needs something that'll make him look stunning."

"Okay then. Merlin, you know the changing place."

After the customers had left the shop, Freya called the other two over.

"Right girls, Arthur, we have a mission. We need to make Merlin look the hot boyfriend of Arthur's, so search for things that will make him look delicious in Arthur's point of view."

The girls headed straight over to the men's section, where they rummaged through every item that they had, even looking through some of the new stock for ideas.

"What about these jeans and this top?" Elena called from behind a rack of items. Freya peeped her head over the coat hangers, and Arthur nosed his way from the break-room door, making sure Merlin was still in good spirits.

"Give us the jeans, and Mithian, hand us that green top." Mithian brought over the items, and Arthur gave them over to Merlin to change into.

"Hmm," Arthur pondered around the shop. "Ah, Freya, give us that charcoal scarf. The one with the tassels on."

"But it's a woman's scarf."

"Doesn't matter. It'll work." Arthur continued back towards the closest room, until he noticed a pair of shoes that would make the look. Arthur picked the shoes up, motioning to Freya. "Frey? Have we got these in Merlin's size?"

"I'll check in the back."

Freya went to check for a pair of shoes in Merlin's size, and Arthur passed over the last of the few items, Merlin hopping from one foot to the other. "Can't you hurry up? It's cold!"

Arthur came towards Merlin, who was standing near the wall, and wrapped the scarf around Merlin, the body heat from Arthur instantly warming Merlin, as Merlin leaned in. Once fit into position, Freya came in with the shoes, which Merlin tried on. A perfect fit. Arthur and Merlin both knew that this would be an expensive shop, but Arthur couldn't care less. As long as _his_ Merlin looked good and was happy, he'd pay any price. With all items on, Merlin was missing one more item.

"Merls? Where's your black jacket?"

"At home in the wardrobe."

"If I drive you back home before taking you back to the shop, you can pick up a few items."

"Yeah alright. Why the jacket?"

"It'll look good with the outfit."

Arthur allowed his fingers to linger near Merlin's neck, the flesh rapidly warmed. His fingers travelled down Merlin's arms, which as he was cold, made him squirm. Arthur's arms then settled around Merlin's waist, as he leaned in, and they slowly swayed.

Merlin lifted his head up to meet Arthur's gaze. "Hmm, Arthur? You really think I'll look good tonight?"

"You look terrific, Merlin. You're stunning, and you're my sexy date tonight, so I'll be parading you around of course; rub it in Vivian's face, where I'll be like, look what you can't have!"

"That's mean, Arthur. But you need to look amazing as well. I mean, you already do, but you know, so we match."

"I know what you mean. Now come on, let the girls see a mirror view. I'll look later. It'll be a surprise."

Merlin left Arthur in the break room, where the girls wolf-whistled at Merlin, Merlin eyeing himself in the mirror. Arthur knew he had done well. Arthur didn't know what Merlin actually looked like in the outfit, through the darkness of the closet, but from what he could tell, he was going to look amazing.

Merlin changed back into ordinary clothing, and Arthur went to pay for the items. Through having little time to head home with rush-hour traffic, Merlin would get changed at the shop, where Merlin could drop his clothes into Arthur's car, as Arthur was to drop him back home after the do. Arthur would then take Merlin back home to collect the remainder of items, such as his jacket and hair products.

Leaving Merlin back in the coffee shop, Arthur headed home to change, where he'd meet Merlin at Freya's for six.

* * *

Changing into a pair of jeans, shoes and a button down, Arthur put some product in his hair, making his hair tousled. He grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure in the mirror he looked good enough, before heading out of the door to fetch Merlin. Arthur would almost forget that Merlin is his pretend boyfriend.

Parking in the square, because it was only for two minutes, Arthur entered Freya's shop, waiting for his… supposed man. Merlin came out from the break room, scarf adjusted to the correct style, Merlin's hair also tousled, but looking great nonetheless.

"Hello gorge."

"Arthur… gods you look handsome."

"As do you."

Merlin crossed the distance and lightly kissed Arthur's cheek, wondering if he was already overstepping the mark.

"Ready?"

"Alonsy."

"You are not The Doctor. Merlin, if anyone, you're Jethro Cane."

"I know."

Merlin and Arthur got into the car, Arthur checking to see if some traffic warden was about, and began to drive off towards the school, Merlin messing with the radio controls.

* * *

20 minutes later, through hefty amounts of traffic, they reached the school, some cars already there. Arthur got out of the car, and rounded it to allow Merlin out. Closing the door and locking the car, Arthur placed an arm on the small of Merlin's back, a reassuring grin following.

"Ready, my love?"

"Ready."

As they reached the school hall, the music was already playing, and some of the staff was dancing. As Lance was also a teacher of the school, teaching Geography, Gwen was also at the building, where she noticed the pair arrive.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen, you could've told me about this do!"

"I thought you already knew, and how sweet, Arthur taking you to the ball like a fairy princess." This wasn't coming from Gwen's mouth though, but from Gwaine's. Gwaine was one of the many physical education teachers at the school, and so would obviously turn up to an event such as this.

"The ship is unsinkable! I expect some sharp-cheek boned, clot pole kids some time soon."

"The wedding is first," Gwen commented.

"I'm number one bridesmaid then."

"I'm the maid of honour."

"Hold on, hold on! Who says we're getting married?" Merlin started.

"Oh, don't deny you're love for one another, we all know that you were destined for each other."

Gwen and Gwaine left the pair alone, where Gwen went to Lance and Gwaine went for food, the party only just starting.

"Not bad, eh."

"Come on blondie, we might as well dance." Merlin reached down, and pinched Arthur's arse - receiving some wolf-whistles - , bringing the two closer together. Merlin lowered his tone, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Arthur's ear. "And make sure our little plan works."

They danced a little to begin with, but then after a few drinks, the dancing grew more intimate, their bodies pressed together or mere inches apart, the pretend boyfriend persona slipping away, not that they actually realised it, as hands and lips ended up anywhere either desired.

Leaving for a little air after much dancing, partying and eating, Merlin wandered until he found a bench in the school playground, a light breeze trying to comfort him from the pounding of music and alcohol beating his brains out, the night still young. A figure came to sit beside him on the bench, wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Everything alright, honey?"

"Just needed a little air. Music is doing my head in, that's all."

"We can leave early if you wish, go back to mine for a bit if you want."

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin.

"Thank you, for tonight. I'd have been bored out of my wits if it weren't for you."

"No problem. It's been a good night."

They departed the school, saying goodnight to their co-workers, and headed back to Arthur's. Gwen had the indication as to why, but would remain silent on that one. She wasn't expecting Merlin back until morning either, but he had his own key, so it didn't make too much difference.

* * *

Slipping the key into the lock, Arthur first gave Merlin a tour of the house, having not done so beforehand. Then Merlin plonked himself down on the sofa whilst Arthur made two cups of decent coffee, bringing them in and handing one to Merlin.

"Merlin, I'd also like to thank you for tonight, for going with me."

"Convinced Vivian and the others enough didn't I, being your pretend boyfriend?"

Arthur, a little drunk, and Merlin practically on the same path, wouldn't realise what they were getting themselves into, and probably wouldn't remember most of it. Arthur placed his mug down next to Merlin's, and shifted on the sofa, more inclined towards Merlin.

"Oh, I don't think we've quite finished yet."

Merlin spluttered. "How... do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be my pretend boyfriend, and yet we never properly kissed or did any of the dirty, more passionate things."

"Such as…"

Arthur felt his arms travel round Merlin until they reached his arse, where he began to grope it, one hand teasing by dipping below the waistband, Merlin going crimson. Merlin inched closer, feeling the intense heat between them, his heart pounding. His hand cupped Arthur's cheek, fingertips playing with the strands at the back of his hair. Merlin gave in and properly kissed Arthur, as Arthur came crashing over Merlin, buttons being undone, shoes being kicked off and jackets thrown over onto the armchair as they bound themselves together, tasting and teasing.


	7. Actual Boyfriend: Part One

Merlin wouldn't find that note in his pocket until the Friday morning. They'd been working alongside each other for a few weeks now, and Merlin was still oblivious as to whom his admirer was. Fishing through his jacket pocket, he found the note, and of course blushed. The handwriting from the note in his pocket matched that of the napkin and the note in his book. Arthur had been in all three of those places with Merlin, so it must be Arthur who placed them there.

Merlin carefully re-read the three notes, noticing the words 'specs and dishwater coffee' appear in the notes, two things only Arthur would come out with. Arthur...

Merlin, now knowing in mind who the admirer was, but just to be certain, would ask the one person who knew Arthur well enough. Gwen, Freya and Will were all at the dining table when Merlin approached that morning from his room, having already finished his breakfast earlier from cooking duties.

"You're up early aren't you?" Will started. "Pretend boyfriend, sorry, pen prat messing with your head again?"

"Not now, Will. I'm still not entirely on speaking terms with you, so sod off! Gwen, can I have word in private please?"

"Of course." Gwen scraped her chair back, and both returned to Merlin's room, Merlin sliding the lock across the door, giving a death glare to Will.

"What's up?"

"I've been receiving these notes lately. All have the same handwriting."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it's Arthur's, but I'm not entirely sure. Since as you've known Arthur longer than I have, I thought maybe you could tell me."

Gwen studied the notes and napkin, and answered simply. "It's Arthur's. He has the same messy handwriting from the old shopping lists. Arthur's it is hun."

"That's all I needed to know."

"Merlin, just be careful, yeah," Gwen let her hand linger on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a small pat.

"I'm always careful, and what exactly do you mean?"

"Arthur may not always be who he seems. Sometimes he is a pompous sod, sometimes a humble man. You never know with him."

Merlin was clearly in no good mood, and from the argument the night before, none could blame him. "Says the person who ditched him for Lancey-boy."

"Arthur was being difficult with me!"

"That's not the point!" Merlin then reduced his tone. "It's a good thing you pair weren't engaged to be married. I know that Arthur was in a tough boat then. He was going to propose to you, but once Lance came in, he knew he'd lost you."

"Anyway, that's all over now."

"Yeah, I guess it's for the best."

Merlin undone the lock, and Gwen collected her things, and walked out of the door to head for work, leaving Freya and Will at the table.

"Why did you ask Gwen about something?" Freya asked, curious.

Merlin flustered, but admitted. "I think I'm in love."

"Aww," she cooed; Will was left muddled.

"Think? Bloody hell Merlin! You've been flirting with Pen for almost a month and now you only think? When will you realise he wants to be in you? Pressed up to you and moaning out your name?"

"I think I just have. It all makes sense. I've had notes over the last couple of weeks, one in my book, and one on a napkin from the coffee shop and another in my jacket this morning, all of which Arthur was at. Some of the words in these messages, only Arthur would use. Arthur lied to me when I discovered the napkin. He said he wasn't him."

"Maybe he's in denial?" Freya asked. "Oh well, pretend boyfriend is actual boyfriend!"

"You know, I might use that for a status later on, providing all goes well."

"Seriously, he wants your disco stick Merlin, so let him polish your sword, or polish his for him," Will added seductively, dirty pictures filling Merlin's head.

"You are soo telling us all the gossip later on, Merlin," Freya finished with.

After Monday's frenzy, other than kissing and finishing what was meant to be that night, they still weren't actually recognised as together. Well, everyone else saw it, minus them. They were also drunk that night, so neither remembered much the morning after when they woke, alone. Both wanted what was on the house, they just needed the right moment to claim it, and today might be just Merlin's chance, if maybe his only chance.

* * *

Arriving earlier than usual, Merlin opened up the office, placed his coat onto the hook, and fetched some milk and sugar. Before Arthur would arrive, as he was always there for eight, Merlin stole a post-stick note, and wrote a message back, knowing his true intentions, hoping that Arthur would see beyond the pretend boyfriend persona, now that they were sober.

_So you have your eye on me, blondie? Well, show me what I mean to you. xx_

Merlin then reached for his flask and made Arthur a drink so that it was still warm for when he arrived. Merlin stuck the first note onto the mug of coffee, so Arthur would see it.

Merlin then intended to have a small bite to eat at the canteen before heading back to the office; it gave Arthur some time to settle down before the overload of Friday morning work. Merlin wrote another note for Arthur and stuck this to their office door.

_Door's locked, be back in a bit. Cup of coffee on the desk for you x_

Merlin then grabbed his keys and coat, but first went to the toilets to check the mirror to see how he looked, already wearing the spectacles that Arthur fell head over heels for. Merlin was also to be in his best work outfit, a black suit with dark blue shirt, no tie, and an open collar to show off his collarbones.

As Arthur parked his car, he walked past the canteen each morning. This morning would be the same, he never noticed Merlin in there, and continued his way up to the office. Noticing the note, out of breath from climbing the stairs to the second floor, Arthur grinned as he took the note, and unlocked the door.

Getting his gear off, he noticed the mug of coffee on the desk. Once the coat was on the peg and Arthur had dropped his laptop bag and book bag by his desk, he took a sip. He noticed another note attached to the mug, and read it over a few times just to make sure of the words Merlin was throwing at him. About time Merlin realised who his admirer was. His plan had worked. Nonetheless, Arthur continued the day as normal. He opened up his laptop and started it up, and began preparing the lesson plan for his first class of the day. Taking out a red pen, he placed a few of the books from his Year 11 group on the desk to mark their work up to date.

Then he remembered the wrapped gift in his bag, something he should have given to Merlin that Monday, but with all the kissing and whatnot, Arthur completely forgot. Whilst there was still time, Arthur placed the gift onto Merlin's desk, writing out another note, and sticking it to the wrapping paper.

_For you, because you look so handsome in it xx_

Then he continued working, as any other day would pass. Merlin returned to the office around quarter-past eight, and made himself a drink, giving a faint grin at Arthur.

"Morning blondie, good week?"

"I saw you Monday. Remember, them tight jeans and pretend boyfriend?"

"I know, but I haven't spoken to you for a couple of days, so, how's it been?"

"Fine. The flatmates still driving you nuts?"

"Do they ever stop?" Both grinned to that. Arthur noticed the weakness that he was covering up, and had the sudden urge to hug him, which he did.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked as Arthur squeezed him.

"You're hiding something, Merlin. Something's happened. It's okay hun, you can tell me."

Merlin eased himself into the chair, starting up his laptop, saying nothing to Arthur. Arthur then locked the office door, Merlin curious as to why the door had just been locked, but moaning still from the pains in his back.

"Ah, bloody hell! Remind me to buy some gel from the chemist to ease the pain off."

"Pains again?"

"Yeah." Merlin then opened up. "Bad night after Will and Gwen were having an argument."

"Shuffle forward then. It'd be best as well to remove your jacket, otherwise it's not going to work."

Merlin did as commanded, and instantly began to unwound once Arthur's hands were on him, Arthur going deeper than the previous time.

"What was the argument over?"

"Rota duties. Will proclaimed that he had an early start this morning, so Gwen would have to cook."

"Did he?"

"No. He had a bad date; woman stitched him up and he wanted a lie in. In the end I cooked to shut the pair up, Will taking my drying up duty."

"Very nice of you."

Merlin thought about what Gwen had to say that morning, but shoved it aside. "If I hadn't of done it, I'd of had no sleep."

"You can sleep at mine if it comes to it."

"You wouldn't mind."

Arthur reached down and purred against Merlin's ear, fingers pressing in, Merlin letting out a long sigh. "Of course not, Merls. You can stay over any time you like." Arthur pressed a kiss to the delicate skin behind the shell, Merlin gasping, wanting more.

Merlin picked up the gift at the same time as being unwound by Arthur, talking over Arthur's last few days being bored and needing entertainment, as he unwrapped the paper and noticed the note attached to it. Arthur wasn't hiding from anything now, not when he was so close, and Merlin had no intention to hide either.

"Aww, Arthur, you didn't have to. It's beautiful!" Merlin found the present to be the scarf that Arthur had recommended Merlin to model last Saturday in the shop, a black and purple checked type.

Arthur would continue to purr in Merlin's ear, tugging Merlin's shirt up slightly from the waistband, so he could feel the warmth of Merlin's skin underneath. "Yeah, well, you look so good in them, so hot Merlin. You're so hot and I want you," dragging out the 'so good' and 'so hot' parts, as he titled his head to run his lips down Merlin's neck, tongue slightly poking out, licking a long stripe and hot breath dancing across the pale flesh.

Merlin gasped when fingers touched skin, Arthur hands caressing Merlin's skin, more gasps escaping as he felt Arthur's tongue and lips on his skin, beginning to writhe in the chair. "Arthur," moaning Arthur's name. "It's so good, Arthur. You're my admirer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so delectable you are. Lush, tempting and tasty," Arthur placed butterfly kisses over Merlin, going for the exposed collarbones that he could reach.

"So the boyfriend persona thing… you intended to… go out with me that night anyway, didn't you?"

"Yeah, can't help it. Once glimpse of you… and I'm goo. You make me whole… Drink me like a proper beverage, Merlin. I know you're wishing for it."

"Eat me, _Arthur. _Bake me."

Arthur circled Merlin's office chair so that he was in front of Merlin, both pairs of pupils blown wide and dark. Merlin had already abandoned the scarf, now back on the desk, and grabbed Arthur's black tie, Arthur's maroon shirt already partly ruffled, so that Arthur was inches from Merlin. They were so close that both could hear each other heavily breathing, harsh and rapid, going hotter still, and Arthur closed the distance between them, both removing each other's glasses so that they didn't get damaged, as they touched and kissed where they could, Arthur straddling Merlin in the chair, carting the pair without realising, slap bang into the door, as they melted into each other.

Much kissing would forget where they were, and then there was a knock at the door. Both were flustered and panting, their blood boiling, and needed to get out of there, even if it was only just edging on 9am. Merlin had a class to attend in 15 minutes, so Merlin quickly got himself together and unlocked the door, pushing the chair back to the desk, Arthur returning to his own.

Some teacher walked in to talk to Arthur as Merlin left, trying to look neutral. When Merlin and the teacher had left, Arthur updated his Facebook status.

_Snogging in the office, perfect beverage._

Arthur also took notice of Merlin's status, which read:

_Pretend boyfriend, more like actual boyfriend._

_12 likes_

_5 comments_

Likes: Gwaine Roberts, Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin and 10 others like this.

Arthur then pressed like to Merlin's status.

Comments:

_Freya McKenzie: Details! I want full details when you get home young man!_

_Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin: So what beverage did you take to this time then? What won him over?_

_Gwaine Roberts: The ship sails itself! My OTP is canon! Ah, this is such a good day._

_Elena McRory: It must have been that outfit that Frey, Mithi, Arthur and I worked on that Monday afternoon. So Artie is the boyfriend then?_

_Will Jones: We sometimes call him Pen Prat, or blondie, or clot pole or dollop head in Merlin's case, or goodness knows what now._

Arthur added his own comment.

_Arthur Pendragon: Elena: Yes, Artie is the boyfriend now, Will: You sod! Don't you ever call me that again, Everyone else: details will have to wait till tomorrow – our details not needed._

Gwaine then added a comment, which saw a like from Will.

_Gwaine Roberts: Ooh, details not needed. So what's it tonight, Pen? Fisting, arse job or the polish? I bet it's going to be kinky!_

_Arthur Pendragon: None of your bleeding business!_

Arthur would then have to leave for his first class, having to do supply teaching. Morgana gave him a text shortly after, as they returned back for 'lunch' (I think we all know what euphemism that refers to) in the office.

_M: Aww! Just heard you and Merlin are now dating! Congrats bro!_

_A: Cheers sis! I'm on cloud nine._

_M: After all your highs from today, you'll be on cloud 27 with Merlin in next of no time._

_A: Shut up!_

As Arthur sent his students out early, he gave a quick text to Merlin.

_A: Merls my darling! Grab us two sandwiches and some fruit from the canteen. Meet me by my car in 10 minutes._

_M: Where are we going?_

_A: You'll find out. Just gotta drop some stuff in the office. Grab your jacket too. I'll see you there xx_

* * *

Merlin was already by the car when Arthur arrived, car keys in hand and Merlin holding a large paper bag with the goodies in. With not a care on who was nearby, Arthur strode up to Merlin and kissed him, Merlin leaning into the car door. A few minutes later, they broke away, Arthur unlocking the car, and both jumping in.

"Hey sexy! How was the supply class?" Merlin began as they buckled up, Arthur turning the key to start the engine, Merlin dealing with the music.

"Grr, I don't do math! The kids. Who thought thirteen year olds were so hyper?"

"We were probably like them back in the day hun! Anyway, what's this romantic getaway?"

"Well, it's sort of a date. It's warm and I thought that the park is only 10 minutes from here. A romantic lunch out in the park; got a blanket in the boot. A little alone time for us without anyone disturbing."

"Except for this afternoons classes."

"Yeah well, an hour and a half is good enough for us, which reminds me, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

Arthur gave a rather kinky look to Merlin, Merlin grinning wickedly in return. "Wanna have a sleepover, if you know what I mean?"

"Gods yes, Arthur!"

"We'll go to yours from work, let you grab a bag, then go to mine."

"Yeah okay."

Arthur found a space in the newly installed car park, and each brought over an item. They laid out a picnic nearby the car, so if it rained (as it was forecasted), they wouldn't have so far to travel. After eating their sandwiches, Arthur lay on the blanket, Merlin resting his head on Arthur's chest, feeding him grapes, as Arthur drew patterns lazily across Merlin.

"I like this, this harmony. It's calm, and no one can disturb us," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur swallowed a grape. "Yeah, it's relaxing, just laying here with you. Too bad we can't do this all of the time."

"Maybe one day we will?"

"We can't constantly be like this," Arthur faintly smiled, feeling that this would only temporary last, as did all his previous relationships.

"Well, we have work and that, but to wake up each morning next to each other. I'd love that."

Arthur's tone faltered. "You'd get bored of me."

Merlin leaned up to directly face Arthur, solemnly adding. "I could never get bored of you, Arthur. I love you and I think I always have. I always will."

Arthur smiled, feeling a little more confident. "Never leave me, Merlin."

"I'd never leave you." Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur, Arthur falling into Merlin's trap instantly.

A few minutes later, Arthur gasped. "Shit!"

Merlin backed away, lips red and swollen. "What's the matter?"

"I felt raindrops. Oh balls! It's raining!"

Merlin checked his watch, where it was only turning half-past-twelve, and they had another good half hour before they would need to head back and prepare for their afternoon classes.

"We've got half-an-hour left."

"Wanna go back to work?"

"Na, we might as well pack up and relax in the car."

Merlin grabbed the blanket and Arthur found a rubbish bin to chuck the packaging away, his flask going into the boot with the blanket, the flask now empty. It's a good thing that both bring a flask with them now. Closing the boot, Merlin opened a back passenger door, and slipped in, Arthur followed Merlin, closing the door behind them.

Merlin leaned into Arthur, and collected the raindrops off Arthur, sucking them in. Arthur firmly pushed Merlin down onto the seats, and dipped down to meet him, Merlin stretching across the seats, bending his knees, Arthur falling in between, trying not to bash his head on the roof.

Merlin ran a palm up Arthur's chest, teasing with the small buttons. Merlin popped one, two open, and slipped his hand inside, feeling taut muscle under stretched, firm and hot skin. Arthur would do the same to Merlin, opening more than necessary, and leaving a kite's trail of kisses down Merlin's chest, his nose nuzzling into the collection of hairs spread across, as he trailed south, Merlin's member awakening, twitching with lust.

Arthur planted a kiss to the hardening member of Merlin's, grinning, knowing Merlin wanted it, but for the sake of work and young adolescents, would have to wait a little longer.

"Ah! Arthur, please."

Arthur pressed a forefinger to Merlin's plump lips, shushing him. "Shh my love. Only a little longer and you can drink me, as I shall drink you," Arthur running his other forefinger down Merlin's length, just to annoy him even further.

"Not fair, Arthur! I know you want to. I know you want your perfect lips stretched around me, thrusting, licking and sucking."

Arthur indeed wanted this, but remembered about their work, which was also important to them. Work kept a roof over their heads. "You have kids to teach Merlin. Think of the children."

"Damn the children! A man has needs."

"So pushy, so eager. Patience Merlin. One class Merls and then a quick ride to yours, fetch some things and a ride home to mine, and then I'm all yours for the night."

"Too long, Arthur."

"Just two hours Merlin. You can hold on. Hold on, for me. I'll make it all up to you afterwards."

"Damn you Arthur!"

After more tantalising, and a little arguing over really pointless things, to take their minds off other topics in particular, Arthur drove the pair back to work. Both tried to look representable before they went to class, but it was only for an hour, so it wouldn't hurt too much. To save time, Arthur and Merlin packed up everything minus things they needed, and went in their own direction.

_To be continued..._


	8. Actual Boyfriend: Part Two

_Author's Note: I'm surprised on the amount of favourites this story has had, but thank you so much! I'm going to add a little preview to the next chapter at the bottom, once this chapter has been complete, which should give you lot some fun guessing. Enjoy!_

* * *

Actual Boyfriend: Part 2

At 3pm, the bell would go for the students to go home. But because it was Friday, and both had things to be getting on with (we all know what that is), Arthur and Merlin let their students out early, which set the kids in high spirits, classing their teachers as 'safe', which was some form of slang, meaning to say that they respected their teachers and thought they were awesome.

Merlin arrived at the office, with only his stuff there. Arthur had already been and left, Merlin's phone buzzing.

_A: Hurry up Merlin! Did you need to teach the kids their ABC's one last time?_

_M; Dollop head! I'm so sorry if my class is farther away from the office._

_A: Well quit standing about and get your fuckable, firm arse over here now!_

_M: And I thought I was the desperate one…_

Merlin ignored the incoming texts, and grabbed all his items, locking the office door, checking one last time to see if he hadn't left anything. Positive, he locked the door and took to the car park, loading his things into the back seat of Arthur's car. Jumping into the front passenger side, Arthur already had the engine running, and was welcomed with a complimentary snog.

"Took your time didn't you?" Arthur murmured after they broke apart, batting his eyelashes.

Merlin gave Arthur a slight shove at the shoulder. "Oh hush up blondie! Get moving then! I'm itching to touch."

"All in good time, sexy specs."

Arthur put the car into gear, and drove out of the car park, turning left in the direction for Merlin's flat, a good 20 minutes out, and in the school-run traffic, the journey would be longer, leaving a pair of frustrated, horny young men.

Arthur kept beeping his horn, where some young women were talking from their cars, as Arthur and Merlin were directly behind, and wanting to be elsewhere. "Damn! Shift you stupid woman! Can't you walk the bloody kids home! We're stuck Merlin…"

Merlin would then take on his Jethro persona, giving a rather haunted but sarcastic glare, reciting the line "In the middle of nowhere."

"Damn you Emrys! The way your eyes crinkle when you do that. Your cheekbones are pulsing their way through, you're exposing every angle of them."

"You liking them?"

"I'm liking everything on you, and everything off."

"Ooh la la, Arthur's getting frustrated."

"Because the damn women can't drive properly! We have things to be getting on with, you know! We've waited too long! Can't you let us have one bit of happiness my lord?"

Eventually, they got through the jam, and into Merlin's flat. Merlin grabbed a bag, dropping his work stuff in his room, leaving his suit on. He packed a fresh change of clothing, his anti-perspirant spray and his toothbrush. He grabbed his mobile and wallet and went back out of the door, writing a note on the kitchen table for whoever saw it first.

_'I've gone out, won't be back 'till morning, afternoon, whenever.' You all can probably guess where I am what I'm doing, or about to do. Love you all. Merls.'_

Merlin locked the flat up and joined Arthur back in the car, as they took to Arthur's, a nice comfortable 10 minutes away via shortcuts.

* * *

They couldn't get into the house any quicker, Arthur hesitantly trying to unlock the front door. Finding the hole, Arthur opened up, letting his lover in first. Merlin threw the bag and his jacket on the stairs, as Arthur shut the door. Arthur then grabbed Merlin and threw him into the side wall of the hallway, pinning him to it, undoing his shirt to touch, lick, suck and kiss, allowing Merlin to come undone.

"Ah, ah, Arthur, Upstairs now!"

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand, shoving the jacket on the banister, slinging the bag out of the way, both bounding up the stairs and into Arthur's bedroom, items being taken off as they made their way towards the bed. Crashing onto the bed, Arthur fell atop of Merlin, and soon moved into a straddling position, tasting and teasing. Everything on Merlin's body had been removed, minus his underwear.

Arthur gradually pulled down his underwear, allowing Merlin's prick free. Throwing them aside, Arthur dipped down to Merlin, sharing a long and greedy passionate snog as Arthur's hands trailed down Merlin, rubbing Merlin's one nipple with his forefinger.

"Stop the teasing you cow and get on with it!"

Arthur immediately stopped, Merlin moaning from the break of contact, and Arthur returned to straddling Merlin. "That's mean. Mean people don't get what they wish for."

"I've been waiting so long, Arthur. Surely that means something?"

"Hmm, you have been patient, I guess I'll allow you a present, but not the full job, because of your impudence."

"Damn you Arthur!"

So, the full job meant no full on sex for Merlin, he would claim it somehow though. Instead, it was a polish.

Arthur returned to teasing Merlin, kissing his way up Merlin's inner thighs, Arthur's hair being lightly tugged in all directions through Merlin's whimpering and pleading, demanding that his cock would actually get some attention. It's not there on one's body for nothing, you know.

Eventually, Arthur would intake Merlin's member, where he would begin with the head, slowly taking as much as possible in. Arthur would have to pin Merlin's hips from thrusting himself into Arthur's mouth, and gagging him, even if on occasion Arthur enjoyed Merlin's constant twitching and Merlin fucking Arthur's mouth.

Even if Arthur's hands could pin Merlin, that wouldn't stop Merlin from trying to move.

"This is more like it, Arthur!"

"Happy?" Arthur hummed, the humming allowing Merlin to see stars for a brief moment.

"Harder. Suck harder blondie!"

To keep Merlin quiet, because who knew one could be so bossy during sex, Arthur did as commanded, and went harder and faster.

Merlin couldn't stop moving, and was shouting all sorts of words.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous, Arthur. That's it hun, take me in."

"Hmm."

"Ah shit Arthur. I'm coming."

Arthur was going to remove himself off Merlin, but Merlin just about managed to lift himself up and keep Arthur's head in place, Arthur having no choice but to remain put. "Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do. Drink me up, Arthur!"

Knowing Arthur was going to stay put, Merlin removed his hand and flopped back down onto the bed, letting Arthur do the work. Arthur took Merlin down, swallowing every drop, and then removed himself off Merlin, a wet pop sound made from the break of contact, and Arthur let himself fall into the mattress next to Merlin.

"God, you love to be bossy, don't you?"

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"We can all see that."

Merlin eased himself up, grabbing a pillow, and whacked Arthur's head. "Oi! That hurts you sod!"

Merlin whacked him again, issuing a challenge. "Hurts? It's a bloody light and fluffy pillow! Don't be such a girl!"

"Right, revenge shall be mine! Begin the pillow wars!"

Arthur grabbed another, which left them having a pillow joust. Getting nowhere with the pillows, they threw them off the bed, where they landed near the door and wrestled each other instead. With Merlin losing his footing, he fell off the bed, Arthur going with him.

Merlin, although a little hurt began chortling, as to how ridiculous both of them could act.

"What are you sniggering over?"

"Nothing. I just found that rather funny, and if I don't laugh, I end up crying."

"You utter girl!" Arthur used a rather girlish voice then. "Aw, did it hurt?"

"I landed on my arse, of course it hurt!"

"You idiot!"

Merlin flipped the pair over anyway, so he had some strength in him, and straddled Arthur, who was completely naked. Merlin, since they got in the house and rushed to undress each other in the heated moments, never actually got see Arthur's appearance, and so, he ogled Arthur, eyes trailing down his body, Arthur grinning like a loon in Merlin's appreciation.

"Have your eye on something, Merlin?"

"Gods Arthur, you're beautiful."

"Like yourself, I wasn't joking in the car. You're stunning Merlin, whether anything is on you or not."

"You don't think I look awful, and like I need a makeover or something to make me appealing?"

"Goodness no, which idiot put such a harsh thought into your head? I love you the way you are. You're you, and that's what I love."

Merlin dived down to seal his lips to Arthur's, allowing the snogging to continue. Arthur's stomach then rumbled, and it was only 5:30.

"Shut up stomach!"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Hungry for you."

"You can wait for that, Arthur. Let's get something to eat."

"Sod it. Want pizza?"

"Yeah alright. No meat though."

"Fair enough." Arthur got up off the floor, and paraded himself out of the room downstairs to the kitchen, where he left the takeaway menus, and ordered them a pizza between them.

Merlin followed Arthur downstairs, where as he was choosing what to order, Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder, and snaked his arms around Arthur's waist, swaying them both.

Thank goodness that the lights were off, and it was beginning to grow dark, now early October. Neither wished to be seen by passers stark naked, or goodness knows what trouble they'd be in from the neighbourhood watch, even if they were in the comfort of Arthur's own home.

"Arthur! If we're gonna stay like this, then we better shut them curtains."

"Good point. Shut the ones upstairs, and pop your underwear back on. No need takeaway guy seeing us like this."

Both went upstairs to clamber back into some clothing, and Merlin shut the bedroom curtains, Arthur dealing with the ones on the landing, and the ones in the front room, Merlin sorting out the kitchen. "Want a coffee, Arthur?" Merlin would call whilst he was in there, Arthur replying with. "Too much caffeine! Want an early night, we can have some hot chocolate instead."

Merlin made two mugs, and brought them into the front room. Placing them onto the coffee table, Arthur took the one, the warm mug adding heat to his hands, the hot liquid running down his throat. Merlin took his as he cuddled into Arthur on the sofa, waiting for their order.

Almost drifting off to sleep from a long day of work, both flinched when the doorbell rang. Arthur, being the host, would collect the pizza, money already in hand, planting a kiss on Merlin's forehead as he went to collect it.

Takeaway guy would actually be takeaway gal, Arthur rather surprised. The young woman, who was around 19 or so, ran her eyes down Arthur, Arthur mirroring her movement.

"How much for the pizza?"

"£9.00."

Arthur handed over a tenner. "Keep the change, you young'uns need all the help you can get, especially with the current government in power."

"Cheers. Early night in, is it?"

"Yeah. Long day so eat and unwind, followed by sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and watch how you go."

Arthur closed the door, and returned to Merlin, who was already dozing off. Arthur cupped Merlin's face and lightly kissed him, Merlin startling a little when he woke. "Come on sleepyhead. Eat here or upstairs?"

"Down here. Not having the box upstairs."

"You're making the rules and yet it's my house."

"Yeah, well, I'm your boyfriend so I make half of the decisions."

"Damn right you are."

Arthur placed the box onto the table and lifted open the lid, noses trailing the smell of freshly baked pizza, coated with veggies. Munching on the slices, Merlin and Arthur would feed each other parts of their slice until the pizza was no more.

Chucking the box in the bin, both carried their drinks upstairs, Arthur locking the doors and chucking the security alarm on, and both went to get ready for bed, knowing they could have a lay in during the morning.

Settling underneath the duvet, Arthur played the bigger spoon to Merlin, mumbling things as they drifted off.

"First time I saw you, I thought. "Isn't he handsome? Yeah, I'm claiming that one.' Standing there, so pretty."

"Did you honestly think I was a student?"

"I did. You looked so young Merlin, you look younger than you are."

"Why did you go to your dad for? Honestly, why?"

"Told him I couldn't be in the same office as you."

"Why?"

"You were too stunning Merlin. Wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"What's he say?"

"Give it a month, see if it changed."

"Did it?"

"Not really, still can't concentrate, still too gorgeous. Instead, we're snogging instead of having eye sex."

"We still have eye sex all the time."

"I'm glad I met you."

"So am I."

Arthur leaned kiss and pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek. "Get some rest Merlin. I know you're knackered. Night sweetheart."

"Night pest!" Merlin casually snickered.

"Sod!" And then both were out

* * *

Merlin never arrived home until Saturday afternoon, Arthur giving him a lift home. Arthur stayed over at Merlin's that night. Gwen was with Freya that day, and Will at the coffee shop.

Freya and Gwen were home first, and Merlin and Arthur were on the sofa, canoodling.

"Such a pretty couple, you pair are."

"Hi girls. Had fun at the store?"

"Clearly, you've had more fun than we have."

"Aww, too bad."

"Oh and Arthur, we're gonna have to borrow Merlin next week for the Autumn fashions. Come and help if you want."

"I suppose."

Will then emerged from the shop. "Thanks for leaving me on my own, Merlin."

"No problem," Merlin cheekily grinned. Merlin glanced from Will to Gwen. "Have you pair shut up now over Thursday night?"

"Yeah, we've calmed a bit."

"Good. I want no headaches tonight."

Will sniggered, putting on Merlin and Arthur's accents. "Oh, I think we'll be getting the headaches tonight from the likes of _Oh Arthur, harder… faster… so pretty Merlin… so gorgeous with your lips wrapped tight around me…"_

Arthur protested. "I don't even sound like that!"

"Oh, don't you now?" Will continued.

"Shut up!" The couple muttered in unison, unable to keep their hands off each other.

* * *

As for Monday, Arthur returned to Uther's office for a meeting, as it had been a month since Merlin began sharing Arthur's room. Arthur eased himself into the plush office chair at the one end of the desk, Uther at the other.

"You called for me, father?"

"Yes. I wanted to see how things were going between you and your new colleague."

"It feels like we've known each other a lifetime."

"With the amount of time you pair are in there, I can imagine."

"Hahaha, you don't want to know."

"Words have been around that you pair get on rather well, minus your odd arguments."

"What arguments?"

"Oh, sorry, I meant banter. Rather sweet of you Arthur, really. You pair suit each other really well."

"Right…"

"So, do you want me to find a new office for him?"

"No. He's fine where he is. I'd get bored on my own. It's nice to have the company."

"Knew you'd change your mind."

Arthur climbed out of the chair and went to the door, his father stopping him for a moment. "Arthur?"

"Father?"

"I know your preferences, and he does you good. Word of advice, ask him out."

Arthur only smiled and uttered. "I will", that smile turning into a lavish grin as he departed the office, thinking _'Oh, I think I may have gone and done more than just that.'_

* * *

_End Note: __So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if not, then I apologise. I'm going to add this little snippet of the next chapter here, to keep you lot buzzed. Happy Easter everyone!_

"Do you remember the first time that I kissed you?"

Everyone knew, that once one had found and began to run their way through the perfect life, something, somewhere along the line would go wrong. The question might be the last that Arthur would ever get to ask Merlin.


	9. Calamity Merlin: Part One

_Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for the new reviews and followers. I've noticed the most recent, and hahaha, look at your faces! Ah, I'm so cruel aren't I. Well, time to crush your feelings with this new entry._

* * *

Calamity Merlin: Part One

"Do you remember the first time that I kissed you?"

Everyone knew, that once one had found and began to run their way through the 'perfect life', something, somewhere along the line would go wrong. The question might be the last that Arthur would ever get to ask Merlin.

The great turn of events wouldn't take place straight away. Things following that encounter that Friday turned out remarkably well.

Gwen was the first to find Merlin's note, where it lay on the table, messy handwriting scribbled all over the scrap piece; Merlin was clearly in a hurry then. Freya and Will walked in later that night, noticing only one member at the television.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Read the note, you'll soon see."

Both entered the kitchen, and noticed the note in the same posture, as it had been all afternoon and evening.

Freya began her eternal screaming happy dance, and Will had a smirk plastered upon him. He thought, 'good on you Merlin.' "Ha! Him and Arthur are shagging then?"

"Looks like it."

Freya eventually calmed down. "Merlin's waited so long for someone. He deserves Arthur."

"As long as he doesn't fuck it up then all is well." Gwen muttered.

For the next few weeks, their relationship was steady and healthy. It was the last week of October/first week of November that would trigger the calamity. It was the night before Merlin's departure for Rome, where a conference was taking place that Merlin had to attend through his degree.

* * *

After some rather kinky sex, Arthur and Merlin lay side-by-side, muttering things as usual to one another before they drifted off to sleep.

"Do you remember the first time that I kissed you?" Arthur began the mutterings.

"Hmm, I believe we were at the coffee shop, and Vivian walked in. You supposedly set me to be your pretend – cough, cough – boyfriend just to get her off your back."

"Yeah. It was a rather cloudy but warm day, in the afternoon, and you were standing there all smug with your perfect little green apron wrapped around your beautiful frame. Your unruly hair was all over the place, and there's someone prodding my brain like 'Go and kiss him you utter moron!' I just couldn't help myself. So when we did we first properly snog each other?"

Merlin was getting a little frustrated over Arthur's questions, but would never raise his voice. "Are you just going to question me?"

"Hey! No need to get offended."

"Sorry. I'm just tired, and I've got to be at the uni in six hours. We both need sleep."

"Of course hun," Merlin shifted over to that he was facing Arthur, and Arthur reached out and brushed the few strands away from Merlin's eyes, planting a kiss to his cheek. Arthur stayed there for a few moments, leaving the words "You are such a perfect snogger Merlin."

"So are you. Now sleep my fair prince."

* * *

Arthur dropped off Merlin at the university, where a group of other students taking History were boarding the coach.

"You're going with the youngsters?"

"They're third years, so only a little younger. There are a few mature students in there, so some are older than me. I've still got to go though. I'm so sorry I'm missing your birthday, but I'll call you and see how things are going."

Arthur handed Merlin's suitcase to the driver, who put it underneath with the others, and Arthur handed Merlin his rucksack.

"It's going to be quiet in the office without you."

"So sorry! I have no choice though. Anyway, we'll celebrate your birthday when I get back on Friday. I so wish you could come with me."

"Don't worry. We still have Christmas together, so no worries there. Now go, before they run off without you."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too, now stay safe, and keep me updated." Merlin and Arthur shared a departing snog, where the students from the windows cheered, some scowling. Merlin broke off from Arthur, and boarded the coach.

Arthur remained on the pavement, waiting with parents and partners of other students, until the coach pulled out into the road, Merlin sitting by the one window, breathing the words to Arthur as he left 'I love you'. Arthur then went home, and got a few more hours of sleep before he got up and got ready for work. Seriously, a meet up at the uni for 1am in the bloody morning was hell, never mind eventually leaving at 2:30. It was from here that all went wrong.

* * *

During that week, Arthur came into contact with Morgause le Fay, who took over Merlin's classes at Avalon for the week, where she worked as a supply teacher and police officer. No one had ever met her before, but during that week, Arthur had spent an awful amount of time with her. What Arthur would find out, is that she is the half-sister of Morgana and Arthur, and so was a part of the Pendragon family.

What they didn't know is that whilst the three – Morgana, Arthur and Morgause - took to a club that Wednesday night to keep Arthur in high spirits, and for the three to celebrate their family history, someone there that Arthur knew, took a photo of him and Morgause dancing rather close together, and sent it to everyone, including Merlin.

Merlin received the photo; the number withheld, and questioned himself in disbelief. 'What the hell?' Merlin wondered, why on earth would Arthur go clubbing the minute Merlin left? This left a number of questions in his head, but came to the conclusion that he had gone clubbing with his old friends from uni, as he would often go and meet up with them when the chance was offered.

Nonetheless, Arthur and Merlin communicated with each other, but in little amounts though. Merlin called Arthur to wish him happy birthday, and Arthur asked about the conference and what Rome is like, Merlin passing over the details.

One Facebook status, not written by Arthur though, would send shockwaves through everyone. Will was reading his notifications, having his lunch break that Thursday, when he noticed the news.

_Arthur Pendragon: Gods! New supply teacher is gorge! Would do her anyday and she's such a talented kisser; will have to clean up the desk before Friday though._

_0 likes, 6 comments._

_Freya McKenzie: Are you nuts! This isn't Arthur. Someone's hacked his account. He's too in love with Merlin to do this._

_Gwaine Roberts: What the actual fuck Arthur? You must be on the bottle, or like Freya has said, his account has been hacked._

_Leon Grainger: Arthur! Go to alcoholics anomalous now!_

_Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin: Arthur's no alcoholic! But I knew this would bloody happen! Poor Merlin._

_Lancelot du Lac: Calm down Gwen! This is Arthur we're talking here about, he never cheats on anyone. I agree with Freya._

_Gwaine Roberts: My ship! My OTP! Does Merlin know?_

_Will Jones: Nope, but I think he should, again, if this status is indeed true then poor Merlin. _

Will added his own comment to the hacked account of Arthur's, and both Arthur and Will sent Merlin texts. Will never knew much about Arthur, so he couldn't comment on whether his account was actually hacked, and whether he has indeed cheated on anyone in the past, but from Will's point of view, Merlin and Arthur loved each other too much for Arthur to say something like that, so Arthur must have been drunk.

W: Merls? You busy?

M: No, just chilling in my room, why?"

W: You got Wi-Fi in that hotel?

M: Yeah, there's a hub downstairs where it's free. Why?

W: I suggest you go on Facebook. There's something you need to read under boyfriend's account, don't go nuts though. None of us know whether it's true or not.

M: Okay, cheers for that.

**_Ten minutes later…_**

M: Oh my fucking god! Why would Arthur do that? No, he mustn't, it must be hacked! I don't believe that status. It's Arthur we're talking here, but Gwen did warn me! Ah, I'm so confused!

W: I've already given him a piece of my mind!

M: Thank you, Will.

_Then came Arthur's text_

A: Can't get into my Facebook account so can't contact you.

M: Liar! I've seen your status you total manwhore!

A: Sweetie, what are you talking about? I've been hacked! I knew I should have deactivated my account as soon as we started. You never what shit people post these days.

M: How could you? What is it, oh as soon as Merls has left; I'll just hit up some bird? I know what she looks like too, you and her dancing in the club.

A: What are you on about? I won't touch anyone! I love you Merlin, and only you.

M: Yeah right. Were you dating her before me?

A: I'm only dating you! I've never cheated on anyone in my life. Gwen's said something to you hasn't she? Wait… club, is she blonde, long hair, looks a little older than me by any chance.

M: Sending photo - you and her...

Arthur waited for the multimedia text to come through, and noticed it was a photo of him and Morgause dancing together the previous night. Arthur needed to correct Merlin A.S.A.P.

A: Merlin? That's my relative you numbskull! Her name is Morgause – she's Morgana's half-sister and mine. If you don't believe me, at least ask Morgana.

M: And yes, Gwen did say something. She told me to watch my back, you never know what you can be like.

A: And you're going to believe that? She walked out on me, I'm guessing she said that 'I was being difficult.'

M: Yes

A: What do you expect, my mother had died! Of course I was going to be in a hard situation. Then Lance came along and began working here, she met him, and then did the dirty on me.

M: Do me a favour will you, and leave me alone! I'm too confused at the moment and need time to think things through. Don't even bother picking me up tomorrow, Gwen's got that sorted. One thing though, even if you did cheat, I'm still in love with the man who swept me off my feet

Merlin then dropped his phone on the bedside table and howled as he slammed his hand on the table, the floodgates open.

Arthur was in the same boat, as he cried himself to sleep that night. Some douche had hacked his account and had given Merlin and everyone the wrong message. Only Morgana could help out now. Arthur wouldn't see Merlin until Saturday night, but not in the best of circumstances.

* * *

From Thursday night onward, Merlin had fallen into a deep depression and wouldn't eat, let alone barely drink. He was silent throughout the journey back to Avalon, where Gwen picked him up from the university.

Merlin's professor Geoffrey consulted Gwen as Merlin stepped off the coach, straight into Gwen's arms. Gwen ushered Merlin into the car, where she placed his rucksack and suitcase in, Geoffrey giving her a hand.

"How's he been?"

"Not good. He hasn't eaten anything since last night. I've tried everything, but he won't say a word. He just stares there. I know what went on, as his roommate told me. He needs a councilor."

"I'll try anything to keep him alive. I feel so sorry for him; I use to date the guy myself. I can see him do some things, but that was just beyond the line."

"Take care, anyway, and let the university if anything happens to him."

"I will."

Gwen opened the driver's door, and climbed in, driving off with a mute Merlin.

Even if Merlin wasn't in the best of shape Gwen made him eat some homemade pasta bake, even if Merlin just ate half of the portion, it was still something. Will and Merlin still made the effort the morning after to go and work, Merlin nowhere as cheery as he'd usually be. Freya and Gwen would be helping them out after lunch.

* * *

Where Arthur would usually make an emergence every Saturday, it was Morgana who came to the shop instead, arriving with Morgause.

Will was serving at the counter, whilst Merlin was in the back.

"May I help you?"

"Can I speak to Merlin?" Morgana would ask.

"Sure. He might not say anything though, he's been depressed since Thursday night."

"I understand."

Will went to the back, and quietly nudged Merlin, who had fallen asleep. "Merlin? Someone's come to speak to you."

"If it's Arthur, tell him to piss off."

"It's not Arthur. She goes by the name of Morgana."

Merlin's face turned a little more hopeful, where he made an emergence at the counter.

"Merlin dear, how are you feeling?" Morgana reached over and gave Merlin a hug.

"Like shit I'm bloody confused over this Arthur debate. I would have asked you what Arthur told me that night, but I ran out of credit." Merlin then noticed Morgause, where he started to back away.

"Get away from me, you cow! You stole my boyfriend!"

Morgana came around the counter and held onto Merlin, soothing him. "Shh, it's okay Merlin. Arthur's account did get hacked. She hasn't stolen your boyfriend."

"Be honest with me."

"Okay, come and sit down though."

Merlin followed Morgana and Morgause to a table, where Morgana would explain what actually happened.

"You see Merlin, I'm also a genius in I.C.T. I'm guessing Arthur never told you that?"

"No, he didn't."

"I've also brought all three of our birth certificates to show you."

Merlin analyzed the documents, and noticed the similarity in them, connecting the three together.

"You've all got one parent the same?"

"Yeah. We all have the same dad."

"Morgause found us, when she started taking up your place last week, she noticed the name Pendragon and did a little research, and explained the situation. We went to the club that night, mainly because Arthur was down in the dumps."

"Why?"

"Because he was missing you. Look at my message history if you don't believe me."

Merlin scrolled through the never-ending messages that they had sent each other, Merlin more convinced that Morgana was right.

"He missed me?"

"Of course he missed you. Ever since you've started working alongside him, he's never shut up about you. He only does that when he's in love. Now why would he date his half-sister?"

"Seems a dumb idea to me to be honest. No one does that."

"Exactly! So Arthur never cheated on anyone. The supply was Morgause."

Morgause then handed over Merlin's notes he left behind on the weekend. "I've followed your lesson plans, and I've set your year seven's and ten's their homework. They still prefer you over me, apparently, I'm not 'safe', whatever that means. Arthur also told me to avoid the coffee machine, it's dishwater coffee apparently."

Merlin blushed a little over the safe word, which was more of a euphemism for Arthur and Merlin's 'kick the students out early to have more time together.'

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know what that word exactly means in terms of Arthur and I."

"Oh god."

"I owe him an apology."

"Now, Morgause works in the police force, so she's going to check the cameras to find out who took that photo. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Of course I bloody would! I want to strangle whoever gave me the wrong message."

"Will! Merlin will back in an hour at most!"

"Don't worry. Go ahead Merlin."

* * *

Merlin and the girls went to the club, where Morgause entered first, having her police badge on her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm P.C. Morgause le Fay, and these are my colleagues. I've been issued to take a look at your security cameras, as we're trying to find a notorious criminal having been seen in the area within the last few days."

"Of course. Follow me."

The manager, who was rather dumb to be fair, showed them through to the computers, where all the footage was kept.

"What particular footage were you requiring?"

"Wednesday 12th October, around 9pm."

The manager finds the right piece of footage, and begins to play it, all three analyzing for suspicious activity.

"How many cameras are on the dance floor?"

"Three. It's only a small venue."

Watching the footage, Merlin received the photo around 9:20 that night, so they knew it would be a few minutes or so beforehand where the snapshot was taken. Reeling in onto 9:12, on Camera 3, Morgause and Arthur could be found dancing together, nothing sexual going on, which relieved him a lot more.

"Pause!"

The footage was paused, and on Camera 3, and from an angle on Camera 2, a young woman in her mid-twenties was found aiming her phone towards the pair.

"Vivian Gardiner."

"We've got our woman."

"Found her?"

"Yes, thank you so much for your time."

"No problem."

The three left the club and went back to the car, driving back to the coffee shop, where by now, Freya and Gwen had joined Will.

"Any luck?" Freya asked as the three entered, and returned to the table.

"We found out it was Vivian."

"That cow! Who's Vivian?"

"She works as a receptionist at the school. We all thought she was a bit dumbstruck, and a bit crafty. She's been after Arthur before in the past, that night when he took me to the do."

"She clearly knows how to hack into people's accounts."

"How do you know it was her?"

"I've tracked the source. The source comes from your school, computer 12. The receptionists desk."

"Couldn't it have been someone else?" Will asked as he left the back room.

"She's the only one who works there."

"It's her then."

"I owe Arthur a major apology."

"And a mind-blowing shag," Morgana sniggered.

"Damn you Morgana! But that too."

All of them laughed to that whilst Merlin grabbed his phone from his jacket. Merlin sent a text to Arthur.

M: So sorry I blamed you, tell me I'm stupid and you can call me anything you want. Vivian hacked your account! That damned bitch! Found out you were telling the truth all along. I so need to make it up. Pizza at my place and 'dessert' afterwards, if you what I mean?"

* * *

Merlin never got the reply though, and this just made things worse, as it would so become.

Arthur woke up late that morning, not having anything in particular to do. He got up and showered, and made himself a cup of tea whilst putting on the news to see the daily events. Going through his phone, he noticed Merlin's message, and was about to reply, when this came on the TV, the one reporter trying to announce it clearly.

"We've just had some breaking news in. There's been an explosion at Avalon in the town square."

Arthur's eyes shot up at the screen, dropping the phone in response. He noticed on the TV that the building was ablaze, and that Will, Merlin, Freya and Gwen all worked in the square on Saturday's, and goodness knows who else was in the building. Arthur continued to watch.

"The explosion has come from _Will's Coffee, _a small coffee shop in the square. It has been said that both employees are still trapped in there, along with some friends of there's and a few customers. Fire fighters from Avalon, Camelot and Ealdor are still trying to free the victims. One has been reported as dead at the scene, but we cannot identify the victim as of yet."

Arthur began to tear up again, fears that Merlin, but also other friends of his could possibly be dead. Immediately, he shut off the TV, shoved his trainers on, and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, and went in the direction of Avalon square.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author's Note: So that's part one for you. Sorry if I've just gone and almost killed you, but I'm not quite done yet. I've leave you lot to the guessing on who is dead. Just a leaving note though, just because only one is dead now, it doesn't mean that only one will die through this disaster._


	10. Calamity Merlin: Part Two

_Author's Note: Hahaha! Loving all your guesses on the turnouts of earlier events! Well, let me tell you one thing! You're wrong! One of you is partly correct. However, just because one is dead, it doesn't mean to say that only one is dead. Mwahaha! Anyway, enjoy! Well, try to._

* * *

_Previously..._

"The explosion has come from Will's Coffee, a small coffee shop in the square. It has been said that both employees are still trapped in there, along with some friends of there's and a few customers. Fire fighters from Avalon, Camelot and Ealdor are still trying to free the victims. One has been reported as dead at the scene, but we cannot name the victim as of yet."

Arthur began to tear up again, fears that Merlin, but also other friends of his could be dead. Immediately, he shut off the TV, shoved his trainers on, and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, and went in the direction from Camelot, towards Avalon square.

* * *

As anyone can expect when an event such as this occurs, the traffic is horrendous. From Camelot into Avalon, cars had to divert and manoeuver throughout the lanes to allow rescue crews through. Arthur ended up parking in Avalon town car park, five minutes from the scene of the accident. Getting out of the car, he locked it with his keys and ran towards the scene.

Barriers had been taped up to shut the public from getting near the wreckage, where Gwaine met Arthur. Gwaine had not long arrived, and was waiting for the blond to arrive.

"Arthur? Took your time didn't you?"

"I just found out about 10 minutes ago on the news. Merlin knows the truth, and Merlin's in that wreckage with Will. Gwaine? What if Merlin is that victim."

"I can assure you Merlin is not dead. Now come on! We need to tell an officer."

Gwaine and Arthur pushed their way through the crowds until they reached the front, Arthur already in tears. The flames from the fire had been put out, where the building was still standing, but was unsafe. The rest of the building could easily collapse, so the time available needed to be spent efficiently. One officer, over six feet tall, went to stop the pair from coming any closer.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but none of the public are allowed through."

"Listen here, his boyfriend is in that wreckage! Can't you at least allow him to name the casualty? Our friends work there!" Gwaine flipped his hair and batted his eyelashes at the young officer, who couldn't have been no more than 25 years of age.

Although the male was an officer, he was quite shy and easily fell for Gwaine. "Ugh, because you're acquaintances of the victims, then follow me."

The young officer, who went by the name of Percival (better known as Percy), showed Arthur and Gwaine to where the body had been pulled out, a white sheet covering the frame. Standing near the frame was a bloke named Edwin, who worked in search and rescue missions, and was a doctor at Avalon hospital.

"Officer Warren, who are these two men? You clearly know the public aren't allowed past the barrier!"

"Sorry, but these are friends of the victims. At least they could try to name the victims?"

"Any relation to the victims, other than friends?"

"Yes. This one here." Percival pointed to Arthur. "His boyfriend is in the wreckage."

"Fine."

Edwin pulled the cloth down. Merlin was not dead, or at least they hoped. It revealed a woman. "Do you recognise her?"

"Yes. Her name is Vivian Gardiner."

"Very well. We'll search for things under the name then." Edwin covered Vivian back up, and went to his team.

"We can allow you to wait by the ambulances if you wish?"

"It'd be for the best, Arthur, even though I know you want to search for him."

"I want my Merlin safe."

Someone shouted from the wreckage. "Guys! Got another. I need help from anyone!"

Arthur, Percival and Gwaine rushed over to the area, careful where they placed their feet, as not to crush anyone. Removing the rubble nearby, Percival gently lifted the victim, who had burns to the face, and was covered in dust. "Arthur?"

"Oh my god! Morgana, of all places, why are you here?"

Morgana mumbled the most she could, before her words were muted with an oxygen mask. "Trying to prove innocence to boyfriend. Sent you message."

"I know, but before I could reply, I saw what happened on the news."

"Anyone found?"

"Only a young woman who's pronounced dead." The oxygen mask was applied, and Percy carried her to a gurney outside the building, where she was the first to be carted off to hospital.

The search continued.

Gwaine found his way through some rubble, stopping at times for air, when he heard a muffled voice calling for help. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Gwaine searched for the voice, where he noticed a pair of brown eyes squinting.

"Gwaine!"

"Gwen!"

"Guys! Help me out!"

Gwen was pulled out of the wreckage with the help of some nearby paramedics. Gwaine would go and ask the most important question. "Gwen? How many were in the shop?"

"Loads of us. There's Will, me, Merlin, Morgana, Morgause, Freya and a few customers."

"We've got Morgana, and a casualty has been found. Vivian is dead."

"Vivian? She weren't in the shop!"

"She must have been outside, close in contact to where the explosion occurred." Gwen was also placed upon a gurney, and carted off to hospital. "Someone phone Lance!"

Arthur made the call.

_"Hello. Lancelot du Lac speaking."_

_"Lance. Where the hell are you?"_

_"At my mothers, why?"_

_"Doesn't your mother have a television?"_

_"No."_

_"Damn! Get to Avalon hospital now!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Gwen's been in an explosion/fire along Merlin and others..."_

_"Hold in there Arthur. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 20 minutes! Where are you?"_

_"Searching for Merlin." _

_"Good luck mate."_

_"You too."_

Arthur ended the call, and could hear Gwaine shouting from the scene.

"Arthur. We've found him."

Arthur darted over to the group. Merlin was breathing but unconscious, and had burns to his face. His clothes were torn and burnt. He had burns to his arms, and had a few cuts to his face as well. This is not what Arthur wanted, but Merlin was still alive, and that was the main thing.

"Merlin?"

No response, Arthur was trembling. "Arthur. Stay strong and let me know. I'll see you when everyone has been rescued."

Arthur went with Merlin in the ambulance, where once they got to the hospital, Arthur was torn away from Merlin, who with Gwen and Morgana, was in the same room being treated, all on supplies of oxygen, Morgana now completely hooked up to equipment.

"You can't be here now, sir. We need you to wait outside," a nurse asked Arthur.

"No! I need to be with him. Please?"

"I promise you, once we've done the major checks and examinations, and he's settled, you can see him."

Lance came over to join Arthur, who pulled him to the seating area outside. "Come on mate! I've got you. It's going to be okay."

"Lance!"

"Come on Arthur. Let's get a coffee and try to calm down." Eventually, Arthur gave in, and Lance carried him towards the café.

* * *

Settling down at a table, Lance brought the cups over, the lads back near the main entrance of the hospital, as more patients were carted into accident and emergency. By the looks of things, Will and Freya had been rescued, along with a few more patients, Morgause soon following behind, who wasn't in the best of terms.

"You need to drink, Arthur. Come on, it's quite decent for a coffee."

"Probably tastes like dishwater," a light smirk forming. Arthur managed a small gulp, swivelled it around his throat, and swallowed, allowing to fully check and taste the beverage.

"It has nothing on Merlin's coffee. Merlin is still the king of beverage making!"

"What's this about Merlin?" This was one of Lance's many talents. Although he was Gwen's new man, him and Arthur got on rather well, as opposed to Gwen and himself. Lance was able to ponder on a subject and get the other talking when one had bad thoughts on their mind, concentrating on the discussion, as time ticked away.

"Oh, when Merlin started working at Avalon, I mentioned on the Monday morning that I needed a cup of coffee. We have a coffee machine in the office, where Merlin mentioned that it was dishwater, and I didn't believe him. Later that day, he took me to the café, where Will made us proper coffee, Merlin winning the debate."

"I see. And so, what did think of Will's coffee as compared to Merlin's?"

"Although Will is brilliant at making coffee, nothing beats Merlin. I found that out on the first weekend we'd known each other. I popped into the shop, and Merlin was behind the counter, many customers dining at the tables. Merlin made me a beverage that day, and came grocery shopping that day, where he recommended me the coffee that he has at home. It's expensive, but it's well worth it."

"Arthur? Lance?" Both turned to the direction of the voice, where Gwaine and Percival had arrived at the hospital, and joined them at the table.

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is alive, minus Vivian and another customer. The second casualty was inside the building, near the back of the shop, where the source came from. He was dead at the scene."

"An investigation is underway as to why the building went into flames in the first place."

"How are the others?"

"Morgause and Will are the most injured of the group. How is Merlin?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me near him as soon as we arrived. That's when Lance dragged me here."

"And they wouldn't allow you to see Gwen either?"

"No. I waited a good 20 minutes before Arthur arrived with Merlin."

"Yeah, well, drink up and we'll see how things are getting on."

* * *

Lance and Arthur finished their cups, found a disposal bin, and the four returned to the emergency ward, where the patients were. A nurse came outside, where Uther was communicating.

"Dad!"

"Arthur. Where have you been?"

"He's been in the café with me. He came in trembling when they tore Merlin away from him. The coffee has calmed him down a bit."

"Your sisters are in there."

"I know, and so is my boyfriend."

"You asked him out?"

"Of course I asked him out."

"Well done son. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, dad."

"Morgana Pendragon has been transferred up to a singular room upstairs, as has Mr Emrys."

"Which rooms?"

"Miss Pendragon is in D4. Mr Emrys is in..." The nurse flipped the pages on her chart, until she reached Merlin's notes. "D2."

"Thank you. Which way to the lift, madam?"

"Back to the main entrance. To the third floor, turn left and walk to the end of the corridor. Then turn right and walk a little. On your right, there should be another small corridor, containing a number of rooms, D1 to D6. If you are asking for any other patients, there is a desk there. The nurse will be able to direct you to the other rooms."

"Thank you."

* * *

Percival recieved a call, which meant he had to depart himself from the four. Gwaine was still making flirty eyes at him as they got to the entrance.

"Need to go so soon, officer?"

"Yes, and call me Percy?"

"When are you off duty?"

"Around seven tonight, when I finish."

"Ah, I see. You have my number, right?"

"I hope I do."

"Good. Call me sometime, or I'll you. Catch you later." Percival then departed towards the police car.

* * *

Uther would go and see Morgana first, and then make a visit to Morgause later, and in between that, see how Arthur is coping with Merlin. Gwaine went to see Freya and Will, and Lance went in search for Gwen. Arthur followed the directions the nurse gave him, and came to a halt at the reception, where the rooms were opposite.

"Erm, sorry, miss. I'm Arthur Pendragon. My half-sisters and boyfriend haven't long been admitted up here. Is it possible to see them now?"

"Yes, who in particular did you want to see."

"Merlin Emrys."

"Follow me."

The nurse showed him into room D2, where a much more alive Merlin was backed into the pillows, still wearing an oxygen mask, fast asleep. By the looks of things, he had already been checked over, as the clothing from earlier had been removed, his items on the chair next to him, and he was wearing a hospital gown, an identity bracelet on his left wrist. A doctor was taking some notes as Merlin entered.

"Are you a friend?"

"Boyfriend actually."

"Close to Mr Emrys then. I'm Dr Gaius Owen." Gaius shook hands with Arthur.

"How is he?"

"His breathing has much improved, but is still suffering with some difficulty from breathing in smoke. He has a few minor burns and cuts to the face, which have been treated, and some more burns to his back and arms, which contain sterile dressings and gause. He will need to attend hospital regularly to have the dressings changed. Is there anyone at home for him to be taken care of?"

"No, he lives with his flatmates Gwen, Freya and Will. They're all patients here at the moment. So, if anything, I'm left."

"Okay then. I'm putting you in charge of keeping him well at home."

"When he can he come home?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow. Because of his breathing, we're keeping him in overnight, just to keep an eye on him."

"I see. May I stay with him. I won't get any rest at home. Please? I've been torn away from him long enough. He hasn't been back long from Rome. We had a small bust up during the week, and after all that has happened, I need to know he's okay."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you're free to sit with him. Allow him to have some rest though."

"Of course."

Gaius departed the room, and went on his rounds to check his patients. Arthur removed Merlin's items, of what they had found in the wreckage from off the chair, and sank into it himself. He took Merlin's fragile hand, and slightly caressed it, gently raising it to kiss the fingertips, a warm, affectionate smile creeping across Merlin. Arthur joined their hands together, as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Arthur..."_

Arthur heard a voice, soothing and warm. He must have dreamt.

_"Arthur!"_ The voice grew louder. Delicate fingertips made their way through his hair, himself leaning into the touch. The scent was of coffee, proper coffee. Merlin. But instead of being wrapped up under the duvet cover, snuggled and warm next to Merlin, he was rather uncomfortable. And that's when he remembered.

Arthur's eyes forced themselves open, irises met with a wide smile, pale skin and tousled dark hair. Merlin was in hospital, wearing a gown. Merlin was awake, and the oxygen was off.

"Merlin?"

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"What time is it?"

"Why would I know? It must be night, because it's dark."

Arthur fumbled for his phone, and checked the clock on the home screen. "Ten minutes past eight."

"Arthur, I'm hungry?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"A bit."

"And you left me asleep?"

"You looked tired. I didn't want to disturb you. Arthur, could you shut the curtains and fetch me some water, and food? I'm starving!"

"Of course hun. Glad to know you're getting better." Arthur closed the curtains, and departed a kiss on Merlin's forehead, followed by lips. Arthur was still a little angry at Merlin for not trusting him, but pushed that aside in favour of more important things, such as getting Merlin back upon his feet. Fetching a nurse to call on Merlin's errands, as if he were the prince, moments later, a scream was heard, feminine, and the words."Oh shit! Oh god! It hurts!"

A team of medics rushed past Arthur down the corridor towards the other rooms in this aisle, where they entered what seemed to be D6. Then a shout came, the monitor sending out beaps, which sensed more trouble. Another shout came from two rooms down. "We need help!" A nurse and a couple of doctors attended the room. Arthur gravely went back into Merlin's room, and sinked back into the chair.

"Arthur? What is it?"

"I don't know, but I think the list of casualties hasn't ended yet. I fear more are going to die."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_In the concluding part to Calamity Merlin, you will witness more trauma, and more death! Gosh, when did death become a cool topic to talk about? I feel like my Archaeology lecturer! Ehehe!_

_Comments are welcome, as it helps for me to improve my writing, and it means I know someone is intrigued in this, and I love hearing all your guesses, and myself chortling until my eyes begin to sting (don't produce tears though)._

_Anyway, to leave you all you lot in peace, I'll leave you with a little preview to the next chapter!_

_Arthur returned to the door frame, and leaned against it, wondering what all the commotion was about. Lance and Uther opened their doors as well, Uther reaching the frame a little slower than Lance, well, with age, you can understand._

_Lance was heavily breathing, a little distressed. "Lance? What's wrong?"_

_"It's Gwen!"_

_"Oh god no! We can't lose two at the same time?"_

_Lance and Arthur turned to Uther, who was also in distress. "Dad? What's happened?"_

_"M..Morgana."_


	11. Calamity Merlin: Part Three

_Author's Note: Hahaha! Look at all your faces. I'm loving this. I don't understand how I've managed to gain 30 followers, 11 favourites and 23 reviews from this. But thank you to everyone! This is such an awesome journey we're all embarking on. I promised you death, and death you shall have. Sorry for being so cruel. I swear, after this and the next chapter, no more death._

_And for those who want mysterious character - you shall get. And you'll find out about who started the fire - oh, and for those who guessed on that - you're wrong! Enjoy! Well, try to! Mwahaha!_

* * *

Arthur returned to the door frame, and leaned against it, wondering what all the commotion was about. Lance and Uther opened their doors as well, Uther reaching the frame a little slower than Lance, well, with age, you can understand.

Lance was heavily breathing, a little distressed. "Lance? What's wrong?"

"It's Gwen!"

"Oh god no! We can't lose two at the same time?"

Lance and Arthur turned to Uther, who was also in distress. "Dad? What's happened?"

"M..Morgana."

"What do you mean, Morgana?"

"The baby is coming!" Arthur was flabbergasted. He never recalled of Morgana becoming pregnant, and so had changed to the formation of a ghost.

"When in what land was Morgana pregnant? I never knew she had a man."

"We all know that Morgana is really reserved. She and Leon are expecting their first child, but she isn't due until another month time."

"Oh god." Arthur turned to Lance. "And Gwen?"

"The baby is also coming for her. Her's is due though. The problem is that her breathing has decreased rapidly, and she and the baby might not pull through."

"Two babies and many deaths. Great."

Uther and Lance returned to their rooms, and Arthur went to Merlin to tell him the news, as Gwaine went to every one else, and told them the news as well.

"Merls. You're going to have to wait for food. Gwen and Morgana have both gone into labour."

"Oh lord!" Merlin got out of bed with pain, and hobbled bare foot to the door, where Arthur was standing. "Arthur, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Thank you. I never get apologies. Now let's go and see the others."

* * *

Merlin hobbled along with Arthur over to Morgana's room, where Leon still wasn't present. "Where's Leon?"

"Still on the M5," Uther replied, Morgana screaming abuse at the current contractions. Others could hear Morgana's distress as they came towards the door, and peered through. "He last phoned about 20 minutes ago, so he should be close to the hospital now. If things continue this way, she'll have to go through a caesarean section. I'm just hoping that Leon will be here for that."

"Jesus." A knock came at the door, and Lance stepped in, hair plastered to his forehead in lumps from the build of sweat, probably from anxiety over Gwen, as tried to calm himself down. Leon was behind Lance, as he nudged Lance a little to get inside the room.

Morgana turned to see her boyfriend as he kissed her forehead, before she clung onto his tie as she yelped in agony, removing the oxygen mask to pant a row. "Where the hell have you been?"

"That's a good question," the one nurse began, who was trying to put the mask back on Morgana, as it was vital for her. "Where have you been?"

"Stuck on the M5 coming back from Birmingham. It's not my fault I had to attend a conference! Since the fire broke out earlier, I left early and made my way down the M5. I've been stuck on there for four hours through a traffic accident."

"Lance? Why aren't you with Gwen?"

"I've come to tell all of you that she's gone done to have a caesarean section done. Because I have to wait outside, and there is no guarantee that she or the baby will pull through, following earlier events, can one of you be there with me?"

Lance diverted his gaze towards Gwaine and Arthur, but Merlin opted instead, causing Arthur distress.

"I'll come with you."

"No Merlin! You're not well enough. I'll go!"

"Arthur. You need to be here for Morgana. She's your half-sister and right now, she needs her family. I'll be fine." Merlin planted a kiss to Arthur's forehead, which Arthur stilled a little at. Merlin knew that from the problems over the last week, he needed to make it up to Arthur a lot, regardless of Merlin's trust issues, and was genuinely surprised on how Arthur had stepped in to help Merlin like nothing had happened. Merlin wished for that trip to have never taken place, and that he had deactivated his account as soon and him and Arthur had begun dating.

A nurse allocated Merlin with a wheelchair in order for Merlin to stay with Lance whilst the procedure took place. Arthur remained with the others. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Merlin and Lance were downstairs on the ground floor of the hospital, where the procedure was taking place. Gwen was already in a vital state before she was transported, in a state of urgency. As the gurney was transported across the hospital, many dived to the walls of the corridor to allow them through. If the section could be completed in time, the baby could be saved, through a 75% chance. For Gwen though, it was only 50/50.

Both Lance and Merlin were tired, and Lance was tensed up, and to be honest, scared. Merlin, from the best he could, sat close to Lance, where through the first hour or so, reassured Lance that everything was fine. Lance had drifted off to sleep not long after, leaning against Merlin.

Merlin was sinking back into sleep when he heard some muffled sounds, from his eyelids half open, he could see a young woman with ebony hair be carted into the theatre next door, many surgeons following her into the large room. Two men were also with her, as visitors. They approached the bench, and the one leaned into Merlin, Merlin knowing the familiar scent.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I wasn't sleeping. Shh, Lance is still asleep. Poor man."

"How is he?"

"Scared to death. Gwen's only got a 50/50 chance of surviving."

"Bloody hell."

"I'm letting him get some rest whilst he can."

"Of course."

"How's Leon?"

"In the same boat as Lance. Morgana has a 60/40 chance. 60 of surviving. Dad has stayed upstairs, where's he grieving."

"How? What? Why?"

"Morgause is dead. It wasn't likely that she would survive this. She was the most fatally injured."

"So, how many now?"

"Three. Vivian, Morgause and the mysterious customer."

"I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"You don't have to keep apologising."

Merlin gave a faint smile, shaking his head. "No, it's not that. Well, yes it's that too. But, I'm sorry that you and Morgause didn't get all the time you deserved together, as siblings."

"It's something that can't be helped. These things happen."

"I'm sorry I never trusted you. I get jealous really quickly, as you've noticed." Merlin gave a sheepish grin, and then continued in a serious tone, looking at Arthur, right in the eye. Merlin is quite reserved about many things, and this was the first time he had told anyone about his trust issues since he'd graduated from university. "I suffer from trust issues, from my childhood. People have lied to me that much in my life, I don't trust people, especially when something radical and hurtful happens. I burst during that scenario. I know it's not like me and I'm sorry I never told you this earlier. I don't deserve someone as good as you, Arthur. I called you a liar and I take that back. Anyone should be lucky to have you as their man."

"Are you breaking up with me, Merlin?"

"Are you?"

"No. Couples do have arguments Merlin, and it wasn't an argument. It was a misunderstanding, and it was Vivian's fault on this. I should have told you sooner about Morgause, and I apologise for that, but all of that in the past now. You're not gonna leave me?"

"No. You're the best man I've ever met and I love you, Arthur." Merlin shifted so that he was mere inches from Arthur, and raised his free arm into Arthur's hair, creating gentle patterns with his fingertips as he brought Arthur closer, and kissed him. They had to keep the noise down, as Leon had fallen asleep, leaning into Lance, as Merlin's one shoulder was occupied by Lance. Arthur buried himself in the crook of Merlin's other shoulder, careful to not damage the already broken skin, as Merlin rested his head atop of Arthur, as the four drifted off.

* * *

It was early morning, when a nurse came out of the one theatre. A little bundle was in her arms, as she nudged one awake with her foot, in this case, it was Leon.

"Hmm? Excuse me."

Leon coughed to speak, as he batted his eyelids open, coming face to face with the blonde nurse, who happened to be the head midwife. "Sorry for waking you. It's been a long procedure." She has news. Her beginnings of a conversation begin to wake the other three up.

"You have a son, Mr Grainger."

"Thank you, and how is Morgana?"

"She's not at her best. We're hoping she'll improve over the next couple of days. We're keeping her in hospital until she fully recovers, but for now, she is still alive."

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"It's alright, mate. It's what we're here for."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." Leon departed from the group, as did Arthur. Merlin was fine, and his sister was equally important to him as his boyfriend was, and deserved the attention. Arthur also wanted to see his father, who was probably still grieving over Morgause. He had every right to.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Arthur asked before he departed back to the third floor.

"Of course. If anything happens, we'll let you know." Arthur hugged Lance and kissed Merlin, leaving the pair.

* * *

Upstairs, Percival had come to see how everyone was coping from yesterday's events. Freya was rapidly recovering, but it would be a few more days before could be dismissed, the same as Will, who everyone though wasn't going to make it. Percival also had news for the group, but wouldn't deliver it until Lance, Gwen and Merlin were back upstairs, or they could all at least talk it over somewhere.

Gwaine and Percival were continuing to flirt with each other. Seriously though, who would have thought that through a disaster, a new ship could be created as others sank?

Arthur left the others with Morgana, as he went to see Uther in the other room, where Morgause lay still, cold and dead.

"Dad?"

"Hi son. How's the others?"

"Morgana is still alive, you're a grandfather to a son." Uther smiled weakly, at least some hope was there. "And Lance and Gwen?"

"Still no news."

"How is Merlin?"

"He's fine. Still having a little trouble to walk though. How are you?"

"I don't know. I'm upset I've lost my eldest daughter but I'm happy for Morgana, Leon and their newborn."

"I know what you mean."

Percival and Gwaine were keeping the others entertained in the other corridor, where Freya and Will had been wheeled in to see the others.

Meanwhile, Merlin and Lance were still downstairs. The doors eventually opened, it now being early morning, and another nurse came out. This one was a male, and looked around his early thirties, so part of the team, not at the top of the ladder though. "Mr du Lac?"

"That is I," Lance commented, looking up towards the slightly older male. "I'm afraid we've had some complications." This never brought good news. Lance had gone completely blank, and Merlin was immediately there to support him, Lance's hand connecting with Merlin's.

The male continued speaking. "The baby is fine. Your fiancée has given birth to a girl. But I'm afraid it's your fiancée. I'm afraid she hasn't made it." Lance got up, and bashed his brains into the nearest wall repeatedly, howling through the loss. Merlin jumped up from his wheelchair, a little uneasy on his feet, and managed to persuade Lance to come away from the wall, Lance breaking down as Merlin clutched him. The nurse brought Lance some tea to drink, which calmed him a little, but said that he's going to need help to raise the child, if he was prepared to raise the newborn alone.

The baby was taken to the newborn unit until Lance was strong enough to see the baby for the first time. Merlin went in with Lance to see Gwen, who was on the table, a white sheet covering her, as Lance crippled with sorrow. Whoever had started that fire was going to pay.

* * *

Upstairs, the nurse transported Merlin and Lance, who was delivered back to the group. Lance looked broken, and now with a killer headache. Merlin was following behind him, as Arthur got out of the chair for Lance to sit in, who clearly needed it more than he did.

"Lance? What's happened?"

"Gwen... she's... she's gone."

"Lance, I am so sorry." Everyone gave Lance condolences, with many hugs. He mentioned that the baby was fine, but needed to stay in hospital for a little while.

Percival was then to break out the news.

"As many of you know, this incident has brought much trauma over the last two days. With the death of Vivian, Morgause, Gwen and a customer, everyone wonders what started it, or more in particular, who? We've checked the security cameras from the other shops in the square, and to surprise, Vivian might be cruel, as some of you have mentioned, but she isn't that cruel."

"She never started the fire?" Freya asked.

"No."

"How did she die then?"

"She was shopping in the square when the explosion occurred. Because she was passing the shop as it occurred, shards of broken glass with some of the bricks and rubble, along with the force killed her immediately. She's not responsible."

"Then who is, sweetie?"

"A bunch of idiotic teenagers messing about, presumably from Avalon Secondary School. We have them on camera, and one of them died through it as well. The others have been arrested for arson."

"Who are they? Can you give us their names?"

"Valiant Duncan, Mordred Garrison and Cedric Simmons."

"Students, Mordred's one of my students."

"Mordred has since died. He was in the shop when the explosion took place."

"The mysterious customer. If he knew the building was to explode, then why was he in there?" Freya continued.

"Maybe he was bulled and forced into. Maybe he didn't know what damage he and the others had done?" Merlin wondered.

"So how had the fire begun?" Lance demanded to know.

"Electric and gas faults."

* * *

During that day, Lance had gone to the newborn unit to see his daughter, where he named her Guinevere Rose du Lac, in honour of his late partner. Morgana still hadn't woke from the procedure, and so Morgana and Leon's child was still unnamed. Freya could return in a few days, but Merlin wasn't well enough to take care of her, and Freya couldn't climb the stairs to their flat, so Elena was looking after her.

Will was to stay in hospital, as more x-rays were needed from the waist below, as Will suffered the more fatal injuries than anyone else, not including the late Morgause. As for Merlin, he had a lucky escape. Merlin had returned to the burns and scalds unit where Gaius was applying a fresh set of dressings to Merlin, where Arthur was waiting had returned from the car park. Gwaine knew that Arthur had left the car in Avalon, so Gwaine took Arthur's keys to bring the car to the hospital, where Merlin could be wheeled out to the vehicle. Arthur went to take Merlin's other things to the car, as he brought Merlin some new items for him to change into, before they left.

The majority of clothing was familiar, as Merlin had modelled in them before at the shop. "Elena brought them in for you. She knows your sizes so, here." Arthur gave Merlin the clothes, as Arthur helped him to change, now the dressings and gause were in place. "Thank you."

"It's okay."

"I don't recognise the jeans."

"Do you remember when we went shopping together, and I saw them jeans, and you told me they weren't my size?"

"Yes."

"That's because I wasn't intentionally buying them for me. I was going to buy them for you, because I thought they suited you. I bought them a week ago for you, whilst you were away."

"Arthur, you're so sweet. Before we go home, can we pop back to mine? Just so I can get some clothes, until I'm well enough to return home? I also have something there to give you. I bought it whilst I was in Rome."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The feeling of them being close together again was like going home. They both had missed the feeling of the two plastered together, fingers on skin, either dressing each other or undressing each other, or doing delectable things to each other, so with every touch of Arthur's fingers on Merlin as he helped him to get dressed, Merlin leant into the touch, peppering Arthur - when he got the chance - with kisses. He lost Arthur once, he isn't losing him again.

"Ready?" Merlin asked as he got into the wheelchair, which could be used until he was well enough to properly walk. Merlin would have to attend physiotherapy in order to properly walk again, thankfully, it was just a temporary measurement. Merlin would also have the dressings changed by Gaius every 48 hours for the next seven weeks.

"Ready." Arthur thanked Gaius once more, and he wheeled Merlin out of the hospital and towards the car, glad to have his Merlin back, and that they were both on equal terms again.

* * *

_A little preview for the next chapter..._

_"I'm deleting my Facebook account. It's up to you what you do."_

_"Oh no, I'm deleting mine as well. I'm not going through that again."_

_"Facebook just ruins relationships anyway. We can do better than that."_

_"And our real friends actually communicate with us in the virtual world."_

_Merlin and Arthur browsed through their Facebook profiles one more time, before they both sent a text through Arthur's phone that they no longer will be on Facebook, and so went through the settings. _

_"On 3, hit the deactivate button. 1,2,3." Both clicked the button, a new life for both of them._


	12. New Cup: New Life

Hello everyone! I am sooooo sorry about the incredibly late update. With uni exams, coursework, followed by being incredibly ill all of June and trying to find a workplace and failing all July I've now finally got a bit of time to update all my fanfictions that need doing. It might be a while before my writing goes back to normal, but I'll give this chapter a good go.

* * *

Since the disaster, weeks had passed. A multi-funeral had been arranged by Arthur, Lance and Uther for the deaths of Morgause and Gwen, everyone just about able enough to attend. Mordred and Vivian had funerals on their own. In order to earn enough money to be able to raise the newborn and keep a roff under the two heads, Lance dropped Guinevere Rose off at Morgana's before he went into work.

Morgana had since recovered from her injuries but was told to keep things easy at home. As for returning back to the dentist surgery, being a new mother she was allocated the first few months off as maternity leave. Leon and Morgana had named their son William, and so life was hectic around the house with two babies.

Uther was still headmaster of the school, but was considering retirement. Gwaine took the chance to try and date Percival, but with their jobs, finding time together wasn't easy. Merlin for the time being was living at Arthur's, where until he regained full strength, Arthur was taking care of him, whilst working at the same time.

* * *

One morning sometime just after the New Year, Merlin was near enough 100% better, but was taking his final week off before going back into work, so for now, Arthur was covering as many lectures as possible, with the odd occasional supply teacher dropping in, many of which Arthur disliked. Arthur walked in that morning to find a brunette lady of about 25 at Merlin's desk.

'You're not Merlin!'

'Well hello handsome.'

Arthur dropped the supplies, remembering Merlin's words on the meaning of proper coffee by the coffee maker, and then eyed the supply. 'If you're going to use the desk, then don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you.'

'Why? Doesn't the other teacher mind a pen being used.'

'The other teacher goes frantic if he finds something is missing or is in the wrong place.'

'Where is the other teacher anyway? Holiday?' Arthur was typing on his laptop through Facebook with Merlin to make sure he was fine at home.

_A: What you doing?_

_M: Watching DVD's before going to buy a treat for the beverages. I want to try something new so I'm going to get the equipment and ingredients._

_A: Don't you dare injure yourself!_

_M: So sorry mother. Now get back to work!_

_A: Yes dad._

The brunette, who went by the name of Helena, noticed Arthur's grin and Arthur chatting on Facebook, concerned about his job, she pondered and started to question. 'Haven't you got classes to prepare?'

'Mind your own business.'

'You can talk to your friends later.'

'Merlin is more than just my friend madam.'

'Merlin, is that his name? Brother?'

'Boyfriend. He's the other teacher. He was in accident a few month back and is taking time off. I'm just making sure he's okay before I start my classes.'

'Sorry.' And that was all that was said between the two.

* * *

Arriving home a little later than expected, Arthur turned the key into the front door and walked in.

'Merlin? Where are you lurking you toad?'

'Fine. You can make your own dinner tonight.' Hearing the familiar voice, Arthur walked into the kitchen just to stare eye wide. On the table were two plates of home-cooked food and a new machine on the counter. Arthur skipped the idea of food and went straight to the machine, examining the contents.

'Merlin? What is this? Can we afford it?'

'Hush my fairy princess. It's out of my own wages. It's an iced beverage machine. Now, coffee or iced beverage?'

'What does an iced beverage taste like? I never had one from the shop.'

Merlin stood up from the table and directed himself to Arthur. Grabbing his hips, Merlin kissed Arthur pleasurably, allowing the kiss to go deep. Merlin hadn't long drank a beverage of his own. 'That is what an iced beverage tastes like.'

'I'll take four.' Merlin went to the fridge whilst Arthur ate and grabbed the milk. He then took a bottle of caramel syrup and got two glasses. Merlin dribbled the syrup around the glasses, filling the jug with ice, milk and coffee. Placing the jug under the machine, he set the machine off.

The noise of the machine caused Arthur to drop his fork and fall off his chair, hands covering his ears whilst trying to rub his arse from the fall.

'Bloody hell Merlin! Could have given me the warning!' All Merlin could do was laugh.

'This isn't funny!'

'Aww, got a sore arse have we?'

'Shut up Merlin.'

'I can take the pain away if you want, or I can make it even more sore, in a way that you can't even stand.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Fine then, no sex tonight then.'

'Cow!' Merlin left Arthur in the kitchen as he went to go and watch the TV, waiting for Arthur to plead. It wasn't in there five minutes until Arthur started moaning. 'Okay Merlin, I give in. We need to make you official barrista of the month and I'll give you a reward instead.'

'We reward each other. You reward me for my fantastic skills and I to you for taking care of me all this time.'

'Oh hush, it's what boyfriends do. And I accept.'

'Eat up then.' Arthur had practically finished his food anyway, and so left the plate in the washing up bowl before going in the living room to drag Merlin upstairs.

* * *

The morning after before Arthur was going to work and Merlin was going to help paint the new shop, Merlin had made a decision based on the events that had happened. Staring at his computer, Arthur knew Merlin was thinking too hard over something, and came to check up on him.

'You all right? What are you thinking about?'

'I'm deleting my Facebook account. It's up to you what you do.'

'Oh no, I'm deleting mine as well. I'm not going through that again.' Arthur nor Merlin hadn't been properly on Facebook in ages, only just to communicate with each other when they needed to, but usually, they would text or call each other. Arthur continued. 'Facebook just ruins relationships anyway. We can do better than that.'

'And our real friends communicate with us in the virtual world.' Browsing through their profiles one more time, they both saw the updates of their friends.

_Will Jones: Can't believe after all that I'm getting the shop rebuilt. Give it two weeks and Will and Merlin's coffee will be back in business - 5 likes, 4 comments._

_Morgana le Fay: I'm going to be a bride! - 10 likes, 7 comments._

_Freya McKenzie: Glad to be finally back upon my feet and working back in the store - 5 likes, 5 comments._

_Gwaine Roberts: No more flirting for me, unless it's with my new boyfriend Percival - 8 likes, 3 comments._

Merlin and Arthur smiled at the statuses that were going on. It was about time some goodness came along and so before they deactivated their accounts, Arthur sent a text to everyone on behalf of the pair that they were leaving the cyberworld. With both laptops out and both of them logged in, they went to the account page, where they hovered over the button. 'On 3, hit the deactivate button. 1,2,3.' Both clicked the button, starting a new life.


	13. Open For Business

I started to write this whilst on holiday because for the past two weeks I had no wi-fi and I couldn't upload it with my dad's phone, so I'm writing it up now. This is called Open For Business. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Merlin and Arthur had deleted their accounts, Arthur collected his things for work and Merlin grabbed his coat. Arthur would drop Merlin into the town centre before he continued on to the school. Since the explosion many weeks ago, the rubble from Will's café had been cleared and the building was being replaced, following the money Will received from the damages to his business. The exterior of the building was complete - minus the sign but the interior still needed painting as well as all the goods to be delivered, such as tables and chairs and the coffee-making equipment along with everything else on top, but the painting job was first. Will could have hired a decorator, but he didn't see the point of hiring someone when with a little help, he could get the job done himself.

Although Freya was running the shop, during the day she would take her time to bring over food and drink for the lads. Merlin offered at the first second to help re-build the shop, after all he did work there. Will brought with him the supplies. Instead of having mint green, he was doing the interior in two colours. A caramel was to be used for the lower half of the wall and a cream for the upper half. Morgana would have kindly helped but she was taking care of two children, Arthur, Gwaine, Lance and Leon were all at work so no one else could chip in until the weekend.

Merlin walked into the shop as Arthur drove off around the square and back onto the main road.

'Morning old friend.'

'Morning. Right, where do you want me to start?' Will had already covered the flooring up and had begun painting the caramel, although it was only a small section of the work complete.

'What do you think of this colour? Does it work?'

'It's fine, I'm serious.'

'Good. Right, there's the rolling-pin over there with the tray. Pour some of the paint into the tray and help me finish this wall off.'

'I'll do the top half if you wish? If I do the top and you the lower half, we're likely to get this done quicker.'

'It's a deal, but don't you dare fall off that ladder or Arthur's going to kill you.' Will and Merlin quickly set to work, the small radio playing music in the background to keep them going.

* * *

Just before midday, Freya came in to check to see how the lads were doing, and brought some extra hands with her.

'Afternoon my lady,' Will bowed as she walked through.

'I just came to see how you're doing?'

'Fine thank you, although Merlin's got paint on him as usual.'

'Freya handed over the plastic container to Will since he was paint free. 'I've brought you some fuel. Also I've got you some help. These are my friends Kara, Sefa, George and Gilli.'

'I recognise the lot of you. You're frequent customers.'

Kara spoke on behalf of the four. 'We heard about happened to the shop, which we're sorry for. When Freya told us the news about the shop re-opening and that both of you needed help, we kindly offer because we simply miss your coffee and delicacies and the sooner it's done up and open the better for all of us. Maybe we'll see some people in town then. It's like a ghost town at the moment.'

'I agree. Well, first of all aprons are in the back for you to use. There should be enough and there are a few walls to do. Unfortunately we only have one ladder so we're going to have to compromise. The store room as well as the back room needs doing where the colour scheme will be the same. I've done the measurements and drawn a pencil line across the wall where two colours will meet. There are tins of paint in the back room. Use the caramel for the lower half.'

Merlin continued. 'So if Sefa does the lower wall of the store room, we can find a chair for one to stand on to start the upper half.'

George commented. 'I'll be happy to do that.'

Merlin added. 'Great.' And Sefa and George made their way into the back, Will giving further directions. Merlin dealt with the other two. 'Right, if Kara finishes the lower half of the wall, Will can begin doing the back wall and then you Gilli can begin the western wall. More tea was brought in and pots of paint were being passed around. Arthur and Gwaine popped in during their lunch break to see how things were coming along, and even offered to give them a hand, but Merlin insisted for both not to get their work attire spoiled.

Freya's four friends had left the shop just after five where Arthur, Leon, Percival, Lance and Gwaine had arrived at the shop to help finish off the decorating, the lot of them having gone home to change first before coming to the town centre. Whilst Morgana had been at home looking after the kids, she found the time whilst they were asleep to paint some canvases whilst trying to keep the house clean. The canvases would be the paintings to be hung up in the shop.

By 6:30, when everyone called it a day on the work, the majority of the decorating had been done. The final part to be done was the back room, which by midday the day after, Will and Merlin would have done. All said their goodbyes and went their own way.

* * *

The morning after, Will had arrived at the shop by 9, having a breakfast over at the pub opposite Freya's shop. Having a flask of tea with him, Will moved the supplies from the back room to the store-room, where by now the paint should have more or less dried. Once the paint was dry, Will or Merlin was to give Morgana a call to let Leon know when to deliver the paintings. Also once the paint work had been completed, Will and Merlin were to look through a catalogue where Tristan and Isolde would be delivering the furniture as well as all the equipment over the next fortnight.

Will had drawn a plan of where everything was to go, remembering how the café formerly looked. Merlin observed the plan, knowing that there was to a table and two chairs by the window, which was always the best view. This time it was a little different, the upper floor was to be used as further seating, the stairs against the one wall where Will had been painting. Upstairs were some more windows where the seating would be placed on the balcony, which you could see downstairs. The idea of the extra floor was to provide more seating as in the old cafe there was never enough. Hopefully when customers arrived at various points during the week, including the busy Saturday's, there would always be a table free.

* * *

Leon had delivered the paintings on that evening, where he was helping the other two to start hanging them. The first week came the kitchen equipment for the bakery and a separate fridge for the cold drinks. Later in the week would come the display unit for the pastries and cake as well as the counter unit and coffee making equipment and no, none of this comes from IKEA.

The second week sees the furniture come in. Mostly there are tables and chairs littering the downstairs and one by the window upstairs. Also upstairs on the wall is a television with two sofas and a coffee table for those who wish to watch the television. Some manoeuvring would have everything in place by the Thursday night. The Friday afternoon would see the supplies come in such as the coffee beans, paper cups, teacups and saucers along with plates and cutlery.

* * *

Saturday was to be the grand opening of the new café. It wasn't known who would open the door first to officially declare it open, but there was no cutting the ribbon or that sort of thing. It was just a bunch of people waiting on the doorstep or in the town square for midday to arrive so that they can get their coffee and cake. Will had since hired Kara and Sefa to work with them. George and Gilli both already had jobs. Receiving a little training, Kara was to work part-time Monday and Tuesday and Sefa would work part-time Thursday and Friday. Both would work Saturdays with Merlin and Will due to the busier schedule. Four new aprons had been ordered for each of them in different colours so that they wouldn't get confused. Will wore Green, Kara Yellow, Sefa wore Pink and Merlin would wear Blue.

Will arrived at five and started to clean the shop to make sure it was perfectly clean for when opening. He put bin bags in the bins ready for usage and started to undo the stock bags and start stacking the area with paper cups and lids. Mugs and saucers were already in the cupboards. Will then started to bake the goods for selling later. Letting them cook in the ovens, he then popped out to the supermarket to get some cloths and washing-up liquid, the time now being half-eight, where the supermarket was open from eight. Merlin had the other key and walked in at eight-forty. With permission, Arthur came with him and brought his red apron from home with him alongside a cap. Because although Arthur was rubbish at cooking, over the time Merlin had known him, Merlin had being teaching him how to bake and so to help Merlin with the haul of pastries and delicacies he had make, Arthur would join in.

Merlin and Arthur made their way to the bakery kitchen and Merlin placed his cap on and tied his apron. 'All right Arthur, what's rule number one?'

'Shut up Merlin. I know what I'm doing. What is rule one?'

'First off you can help me make the cakes. Carrot Cake and Coffee Cake are first to make followed by a Victoria Sponge. Will had already made Devon Splits and has started to make Chocolate Éclairs. If I hand you the one recipe book, can you follow the recipe?'

'It shouldn't be a problem.'

'Good.' Merlin walked over to the far end cupboard and opened it. Inside was the recipe book to all the baked goods they made. They kept this for beginners or just in case someone forgot how something was done. Merlin fetched two out, leaving one behind and gave one to Arthur. Turning to the correct page, Arthur would do the coffee cake, the easier of the two.

Both had flour everywhere by the time Will was back. 'Will? I've let Arthur help out. He's had training off me at home.'

Will followed the voice into the kitchen, Will chucking his hairnet on - that and the apron being rule number one. 'Who put you in charge?'

'You did when you went out.'

'Fine, but they better be good.'

'Yes Arthur, they better be.'

'Merlin!'

* * *

By 11am Kara and Sefa had arrived where they were also in the back adding the icing to the cupcakes and fetching the baked goods out of the oven to place into the fridge to cool down. Will noticed something was missing and looked in the freezer, which was empty. 'Oh shit!'

All turned around from their stations, Kara almost dropping the tray from the oven. 'What's wrong?'

'Haven't done the ice cream and the shop is open within an hour.'

'How long does it take to make?'

'About forty minutes. I knew something from the display unit was missing. Arthur, continue following those recipes to make the cakes. Kara, continue dealing with the oven. Sefa, finish decorating the cakes and pastries. Merlin, with me.'

The two main employees went into the cold room and brought out the required ingredients. In forty minutes there was ten flavours to make. 'Merlin. Do you think we can do this?'

'We should do as long as we have faith.'

'Right, Merlin, you do Cornish Cream, Black Cherry, Mint and Choc, Banoffee and Toffee Crunch. I'll do Double Choc, Strawberry, Raspberry Ripple, Lemon Sorbet and Black Forest.'

'Fair enough.' For the next hour, everyone was on a tight schedule.

* * *

With ten minutes to go, Will departed from the others and unlocked the door. He grabbed the stand and wrote the daily deals on with chalk before placing it outside the shop. Some were already waiting outside, including Morgana and Freya, who had shut her shop just to come in. Mithian and Elena were not far behind her. Leon was with William in the park talking to Lance who was gently rocking his daughter's pram. Gwaine and Percival were on their way across the square when Lance noticed them, and waved a hand for them to come over. Will turned to Morgana.

'How long have you been here waiting?'

'A good twenty minutes. Everyone's in the park waiting to come in and buy something.'

'Give it seven minutes and we'll open. I'm just hoping we have enough room.' Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll be fine.' Putting on a smile, Will turned and closed the door behind him, making everyone wait. 'Five minutes guys!'

'I've got the display unit done.'

'Arthur, the cakes actually look like cakes. I think I might hire him Merlin.'

'It's up to you. You're the boss.'

'Bring the ice cream out.' The ice cream unit was filled with the flavours, soft enough to be able to either scoop out and dollop it onto a cone or place it inside a cardboard bowl to eat with a little plastic spoon - perfect for the kids. Watching the clock, there was a minute to go. Merlin grabbed the control and went upstairs to turn the television on just in case someone wanted to watch something. Arthur and Sefa started to clean up the kitchen whilst at noon Will opened the door, Kara and Merlin ready to serve customers, the first being Morgana and Leon.

* * *

Within the half hour the shop was flooded with customers. The majority of students from Avalon High had showed up wanting a coffee or an iced drink and all the tables were practically filled. The queue was leading right out of the shop and across the square.

Will and Arthur had taken over serving people, whilst Merlin collected the empty mugs and saucers, Kara collecting the plates to wash up. Sefa wiped the tables down. Their next customer was someone unexpected.

'Can I help you?'

'Can I have a... Arthur?'

'Dad?'

'When did you work here?'

'I don't. I'm just helping out for the day knowing it was going to be busy.'

'Well done son.'

Will noticed the scenario. 'Actually his boyfriend got him the job here.'

'You're back together again?'

'Yeah. Even an explosion and a massive argument can't tear us apart.'

'Good for you son. Anyway, I'd like a Black Cherry Ice Cream with a medium Latte. Then I'll have to excuse him Will because I need a chat with him and his sister's wedding.'

'Oh god, why am I getting involved?'

'Becuase you're the brother to the bride and Leon's best man.'

'Brilliant.' Will was snickering from behind when Merlin comes from near the tables, lightly kissed Arthur and went into the back. 'Hello Uther.'

'Afternoon Mr Emrys. You pair are so lovely together. So when is your wedding day then? Arthur stood confused a moment before he continued with the order.


End file.
